Friends Forever and Always
by Enigmagirl
Summary: Friendship ,Love, and High School Drama . All things that six friends have to go threw to get into the WWE!  !
1. Prolog

**Okay guys i got this idea while i was working one day! I don't know why but i did! I think it's going to turn out to be a great story! i hope you guys will enjoy it!****

* * *

****Prolog **

My name is Samantha Collins, I am eighteen years old. I have long black hair with purple streaks. I'm in my last year of high school. I live with just my parents because I'm a only child and I love it that way. I have two friends that I've known since I was a baby. Our parents were best friends in high school and still are. I've been friends with them since before I could talk. Oh their names are Angel Sanders and Kristy Johnston. We met three guys last year. There names are Jeff Hardy,Mark Calaway and John Cena. We've became friends with them right away. Of course we have crushes on them. About a couple months ago Angel started dating Mark and Kristy started dating John. I haven't started dating Jeff because I don't think he likes me like that. I just continue to have a crush on him without him knowing. I also have a crush on this guy in one of my classes. His name is Aaron Evans. So this is how my story starts.

* * *

**Okay so that's it! i will have the first chapte up as soon as i type it! i hope you guys will enjoy it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hear is the first chapter of my new story for you guys! I hope you guys will like! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

I was in my room getting ready for school when my mom called me to tell me that Angel and Kristy were hear to walk to school with me. I am wearing a pink tank-top with blue jeans. My hair was tied back into a pony tail. I was the only grade 12 at my school that has purple streaks in her hair but that okay because I love it. I'm also wear a little bit of make-up. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I saw Angel first at the bottom of the stairs. She has long brown hair and loves to wear dark cloths. I think that's why her and Mark are so good for each other. He loves dark cloths too. She is wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans. Her brown hair was also tired back into a pony-tail. I then saw Kristy standing beside her. She has long black hair. She loves spots. Just like John. That's why there good together. She is wearing a red sports t-shirt with blue jeans. Her black hair she left hanging down.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Sam" They said

"The guys meeting us at school?" I asked

"Yeah out front" Kristy said

"Oh cool" I said

"Lets go" Angel said

"Kay" I said

I said goodbye to my parents and left with my friends. We got to school fifteen minutes later. We saw the guys waiting for us on the front step of the school. Angel and Kristy went up to Mark and John and kissed them on the lips.

"Hey Jeff" I said

"Hey Sam" He said

We locked eyes for a minute and I thought I saw something in Jeff's eyes saying that he does like me like I like him. Then he looked away and cleared his throat. Mark and Angel pulled apart same with Kristy and John. They looked at us and smiled.

"Okay can we just go to class now" I said

"Yeah because we rather go to class then watch two make out scenes" Jeff said

"I thought you didn't like school Jeff?" Mark asked

"I don't" Jeff said

"I thought Angel loved school?" I asked

"I do" She said

"Then why aren't you going in?" I asked

"Because I was a little busy" Angel said

"Right" Jeff said

Then we all headed in to our lockers. Mark and Angels locker's room were by each other. Just like Kristy and John's. Mine was by Jeff's. We left the others and headed to our lockers. I was getting my books out when my other crush came up to me.

"Hey Sam" He said

"He Aaron" I said

"Okay the reason I came up here to talk to is I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked

"A date with you?" I asked

"That what I said" He said laughing

I was about to respond when Jeff came up to my locker and gave Aaron a dirty look.

"Listen Aaron she's not interested" Jeff said

"What the hell Jeff, Yes I am Aaron, I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow" I said

"Great I will pick you up at your house tomorrow night" He said

Then he left. Once he was gone I turned around and gave Jeff a dirty look.

"WHAT THE YELL WAS THAT?" I yelled

"Uh...That was me protecting you from guys like him" Jeff said

"Guys like him? What's that suppose to me?" I asked

"Sammy he's slept around with a lot of the girls at this school and I don't want him doing that to you" He said

"Whatever He's really nice, and why do you care anyways" I asked

"I just do okay" Jeff said

"Well don 't care, Now leave me alone" I said walking off to class

I had first period by myself, Second with Kristy and Angel. Then lunch, They guys were in our last two classes I got to second period when I was done putting my books from first period in my locker. I saw Kristy and Angel in their seats. My desk was between theirs. I sat down and the both looked at me.

"What happen to you and Jeff?" Kristy asked

"Nothing he's just being a jerk" I said

"Okay why are you saying that, Don't you have a crush on him?" Angel asked

"Yes but Aaron asked me out on a date and Jeff told him I'm not interested, I told him I was and when Aaron left I yelled at Jeff" I said

"Aaron asked you out?" Kristy asked

"Yeah when I was at my locker" I said

"I think Jeff's jealous" Angel said

"Please, He doesn't even like me like that" I said

"Whatever you say girl" Kristy said

I was about to respond when the teacher came into class. When it was time for lunch I told Kristy and Angel I would be there soon once I was done at my locker. I was headed off to the cafeteria when I got a text from Aaron asking me to sit with him at his lunch table today. I text him back telling him I would be there in a minute. I text Kristy and Angel and told them I was sitting with Aaron today. I walked in and saw my friends. They all smiled when they saw me. Jeff patted the chair beside him and I shock my head no. I pointed to my phone. The girls seemed to know what I ment by that. They pulled their phones and looked at the text. They got huge grins on their faces when they looked at me. Jeff looked at them and asked why I'm not sitting with them. They told him as I saw Aaron's sitting at his table. I sat down beside him.

"Hey Aaron" I said

"Hey Sam, Your friends okay with me stealing you today" Aaron said

"Yeah of course" I said

"Good" He said

We talked for the hole lunch period. When the bell rang I told him I would see him tomorrow night. I started walking to my third period class when Jeff came up behind me.

"Sam why didn't you sit with us today?" He asked

"I thought Kristy and Angel told you" I said

"Well yeah" Jeff said

"He's just using you" He said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because I do" He said

"Okay Jeff, Are you like Jealous of him or something?" I asked

"No of course not, Why would I be were just friends" Jeff said

"Yeah because were always going to be friends" I said

I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Wait, actually" Jeff said

"What? Jeff" I said

That's when he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away a minute later and looked at me.

"Uh...we should got to class now" I said

I ran off to class. I had a smile on my face when I walked in. Kristy and Angel looked at me.

"Did Aaron kiss you or something?" Kristy said

"No Jeff did" I said

Jeff walked into class with a big smile on his face.

"Oh my god! Jeff kissed you?" Angel asked

"Yeah" I said

"I thought you were going on a date with Aaron tomorrow? Mark asked

"I am" I said

"Then why did you kiss Jeff" John said

"He kissed me after I asked him if he was jealous" I said

I looked over at Jeff who was still smiling at me. I pulled my phone out and texts Jeff

"Jeff talk after class"

I put my phone away just as the teacher came in. After class I packed up my stuff and walked out. Jeff was waiting for me.

"It doesn't change anything, I'm still going on a date with Aaron tomorrow" I said

"Why the kiss was telling you how I feel" Jeff asked

"Yes I know but Aaron asked me before you kissed me" I said

"Whatever Sam, You need to make up your mind, First you crush on me then a guy you don't really know ask you on a date. I finally kiss you after a year of us knowing each other and it doesn't change anything?" He said

"Nope" I said walking off to class

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know wat you think of it! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two guys! i really hope you guys are likeing this story! this story just came to me one day while i was at work waiting for people to come lol!**

**see you at the bottome!****

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Today was the day I would go on a date with one of my crushes named Aaron. My other crush I think his really jealous. He finally kissed me later on in the day after I told Aaron yes. I haven't talked to Jeff since I told him nope and walked off. After school Kristy and Angel came over to help me pick cloths out for my date. The hole school day I avoided Jeff and hung out with Aaron. We walked into my house and saw my parent's watching TV.

"Hey Billy, Mary" They said

"Hey mom, Dad" I said

"Hey girls" My mom said

"How are your parent's girls?" My dad asked

"There good" They said

"Good tell them we want them to come over soon" My dad said

"Yeah we haven't hung out with them in weeks" my mom said

"Okay we will tell them" Kristy said

"Now we go to get Sam ready for her big date" Angel said

"Jeff finally asked you on a date?" My mom asked

"Uh now this guy Aaron did" I said

"But Jeff kissed her yesterday" Kristy said

"He what?" My dad asked

"Jeff kissed me after I told him I thought he was jealous of Aaron" I said

"But your not doing anything about it?" My mom asked

"No he kissed me after I told Aaron I would go on a date with him" I said

"Oh okay" My mom said

"Yeah well see you later" I said

We all walked up to my room and started going threw my closet.

"God! How do you wear these cloths" Angel said

"Because I love them, You know we all can't be goth like you" I said

"I am so not goth I just liked black is that a crime?" She asked

"No" I said

"Good" she said

"Okay so this might work" Kristy said

I looked up at her and saw what she held up. She had my favorite purple mini skirt. She also held up one of my not so favorite tank top. It was black but I thought they looked good together. I went into my bathroom and had a shower. Yes my parents gave me my own bathroom. Once I was done I changed in to my outfit. What can I say I'm spoiled. I also but some make up on. I tied my hair back into one braid. I grabbed my high heels and put them on. I came out about twenty minutes later. When my friends saw me they smiled.

"Oh yeah Aaron's going to love it" Angel said

"Thanks" I said

"Guys do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?" I asked

"By going on a date with Aaron?" Kristy asked

"Yeah and hurting Jeff's feelings" I said

"Well he did ask you before Jeff kissed you. The thing that are said about Aaron and all those girls could be wrong" Angel said

"I know I don't believe them" I said

"Good" They said

We talked for a couple hours until the door bell rang. My heart started fluttering. Aaron was here for our date. I smiled at my friends and went downstairs. I saw Aaron in a button up shirt with black Jeans. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Hey Aaron" I said

"Hey Sam" He said

"Bye mom and dad" I said

"Bye honey" They said

"Can you guys drive Angel and Kristy home?" I asked

"Of course" They said

"Thanks bye guys" I said

I walked outside with Aaron and saw his blue car. He had his license. He opened the door for me. I got in and waited for him to get in. Once he was in he started the car and drove away.

"You look really nice" Aaron said

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said

"Thank, So I was thinking of taken you to the movies, I mean it's late enough that I though you might have ate dinner" He asked

"Oh yeah I did" I said

"Okay so the movies good?" He asked

"Yeah of course" I said

"Okay" He said

We drove to the local movie theaters. We both got out and made our way in. We picked the movie we thought would be best to see. He payed for our tickets. He told me to go get us seats while he grabbed some food and drinks. He came in a couple minutes later with a thing of popcorn and two drinks.

"Thanks Aaron" I said

"No problem Sam" He said

He handed me my drink just has the movie started. Half way threw the movie I went to grab a hand full of popcorn. I ended up grabbing his hand instead. I let go and smiled at him. When the movie ended we walked outside and headed to his car. I got in and waited for him to get in.

"So that was fun" I said

"Yeah but I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere else?" He asked

"Uh okay" I said

He started the car and drove. He told me to put a blindfold on so I could be surprised. He stopped the car and helped me out. He told me to wait outside while he did something. A minute later he came back outside and grabbed my hand. I smiled as he did that. He opened a door somewhere and told me to walk in. He sat me down on something and pulled my blindfold off. I looked around and notice I was in a motel room sitting on a bed.

"Uh what are we doing here?" I asked

"Just thought we could you know" He said

"Know what?" I asked

That's when he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back for a minute then pulled away.

"Aaron were not having sex" I said

"I thought you liked me?" He asked

"I do but I'm not ready for this yet" I said

"You know I could always make you" He said

"What? Oh my god! The rumors are true" I said

"Yeah I have slept with a lot of girls, Some will willing and some not so" He said

"Oh my god! That's rape" I said

"Yeah but I told them I would kill them if they told Just like I'm going to tell you" He said

"What?" I said

"You herd me" He said

He grabbed my arms and pushed me down on the bed. He got on top of me and tried to take my shirt off but I kicked him in the nuts. I got up and headed towards the door when I was pushed to the ground. He slapped me in the face and ripped my shirt off. I started crying.

"Aaron please don't" I said

"It's too late for that, You know you should have listen to Jeff" He said

"You herd him" I said

"Oh yeah and I saw that kiss he gave you but this could be better" He said

"Please Aaron, I'm not ready" I said

"It's too late for that" He said

He was about to take my bra off when the motel room open and I hoped this person would save me from Aaron.

* * *

**I know your probally mad but i think you guys can guess who came in the door but i will let you guys figure tat out untll i have te next chapter up! it will be soon don't worry! Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay i was going to work on another story but i thought i should do this first so you guys don't have to be mad at me for long lol! Thanks to CenaGirl, Cena's baby doll and blackbear1020 for there reviews! i'm glad you guys like it!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I went on my date with Aaron to the movies. After he told me to put a blindfold on and brought me to a motel room. That's when I realized the rumors that everyone warned me about were true. He attacked me and tried to have sex with me. But before he could do anything but rip my shirt off the front door of the motel room opened. Aaron and me both looked at the door and saw a blond guy walk in. He pushed Aaron off me and punched him in the face. He kept punching him until Aaron was knocked out. I realized that the guy that came in the door was Jeff. I was so happy to see him. He walked over to me and helped me up. That's when I grabbed him and hugged him. I started crying into Jeff's shoulders.

"It's okay Sammy I'm here" Jeff said

"You saved me" I said

"Yeah of course I did" He said

"Thank you Jeff" I said

"Your welcome" He said

I hugged him again. That's when he notice I had just my bra on so he took his jacket off and handed it to me. I put the jacket on and zipped it up.

"Thank you for everything Jeff" I said

"It's okay Sammy, I will always be here for you" Jeff said

"I should have believed you, How did you know we were here?" I asked

"I followed you guys after you left the movie's" Jeff said

"Okay, We should call the police, He's raped other girls" I said

"I already called them" Jeff said

"Good" I said

I leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back until the door of the motel room opened and two police officer's came in. We pulled apart and pointed at a unconscious Aaron. They picked him up and put hand cuffs on him. They thanks us and left. Jeff told me he would drive me home. I got in his car and waited until he got in. He started the car and drove to my house. Once we were there he turned the car off and waited for me to say something.

"I'm glad you came Jeff" I said

"Sammy I would do anything for you" Jeff said

"I know that now Jeff" I said

"Okay, You know I've always liked you since the first time I saw you" Jeff said

"Yeah me too" I said

"Jeff I would like to be your girlfriend" I said

"I would like to be your boyfriend Sammy" He said

"Why do you always call me Sammy?" I asked

"Because that's your nickname I gave you" He said

"Okay because I like it" I said smiling

"Okay go put some ice on your face and get some sleep" He said

"Okay" I said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and then we pulled apart a couple minutes later. I got out and went into my house. I saw my parents in the living room talking. The police told me before they left that they would call my parents to tell them what happen. When I saw my mom I ran to her. I hugged her and started crying.

"I hate him mom" I said

"I know honey" She said

"They told us Jeff came in and saved you?" My dad said

"Yeah he did, He's really great" I said wiping my tears away

"We think he is too, He must really like you to do that" My mom said

"Yeah he does, He's kinda my boyfriend now" I said

"Oh wow" They said

"Yeah" I said

"Are you going to be okay honey?" My dad asked

"Yeah I think I'm just going to go to bed now" I said

"Goodnight honey" They said

"Night" I said

I walked up to my room and shut the door. I took Jeff's jacket off and placed it on my desk. I changed into my Pajamas's. I pulled my cell phone out and text Jeff telling him I would see him tomorrow at school. I put my phone on my desk and laid down. I fell asleep within minutes. The next day Angel and Kristy came over to pick me up for school. I said goodbye to my parents and left with them.

"So? What happen?" Angel said

"On your date with Aaron?" Kristy said

"You guys don't know yet?" I asked

"Uh no because you haven't told us anything" Angel said

"Oh well I don't really want to talk about it" I said

"Oh okay" Kristy said

We got to school and saw the guys. I ran up to Jeff and hugged him before my friend could even go to their boyfriends. I kissed him on the lips. Our friends just looked at us like what the hell.

"Uh when did this happen?" Kristy asked

"Yeah didn't you have a date with Aaron last night?" John asked

I pulled away from Jeff and handed him his jacket. He smiled at me and I return the smile.

"Well Aaron took me to a movie, then I thought he was taken me home but he told me to put a blindfold on and took me to a motel and he uh..." I started to say

Jeff grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him and smiled.

"He tied to rape me, But then Jeff came in and knocked him off me. Jeff saved me" I said

"Oh my god!" Kristy said

Kristy and Angel hugged me.

"I'm fine now guys" I said

"So is he in jail?" Mark asked

"Yeah he is, hopefully for a long time. He raped other girls that go here but told them he would kill them if they told" I said

"Wow" Kristy said

"Yeah, Jeff and I are kinda dating now" I said

"Kinda we are Sammy" Jeff said

"Well yeah" I said

That's when the bell rang. We all walked in and went to our lockers. As I was at mine people kept coming up to me to congratulated me on escaping Aaron. I told them I only did it because Jeff helped. They smiled at both of us then left. When we were done at our locker I kissed Jeff goodbye and went to my class.

* * *

** I hope you guys liked it! ease review guys! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter for you guys! this chapter s about a Muder Mystery... My friend Diana gave me the idea so i thought i would use it! Thanks sooo much to diana fo te help with ths chapter! thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 4**

It's been two weeks since my Attack from Aaron, I started dating Jeff after he saved my life from Aaron. Today is Halloween and we couldn't be more excited. My parents were throwing a little party for all of us and Angles, Kristy, Mark,John and Jeff's parents and siblings. They said we would be playing a little game to so we were all very excited. We were at school in our last period class. We were listing to the teacher when I herd my phone go off. I pulled it out when he was looking and saw that I got a text from Jeff who was sitting beside me at his desk. I read it and it said.

_"Sammy can't wait for the party your parents are throwing tonight, love Jeff"_

_Oh my god! Does that mean he loves me? It can't we've only been dating for two weeks" I thought to myself_

I decided to text him back.

_"Jeff you could have told me after class...I can't wait either...Sammy"_

I put my phone away and listen to the teacher. After class was over we all went to our lockers and put our books away. Once we were all done we met outside the school. We all started walking to my house. We got there within twenty minutes and walked in. All our parents were there all ready. I also notice Jeff's brother Matt who works in the WWE. He must have taken a couple days off. I walked over and said hello to him.

"Hey Sam, I see your finally dating my brother, Took long enough" Matt said

"Yeah we are, For two weeks now" I said

"Good" He said

We all talked for two hours before my parents served dinner. After we were done they said the party would start. My mom left and came back in with a hat filled with little papers. Our parents picked one first. They didn't tell us what they were, We then all picked a paper and looked at it.

"Oh I'm a maid how wonderful" I said

"Does she have to wear those outfits they wear?" Jeff asked

"No Jeff" My mom said

"Darn" Jeff said

I looked at him and punched him in the arm. He grabbed his arm and looked at me. I smiled and looked at my friends. Kristy opened her and looked at it.

"Okay it said I'm Tyler's girlfriend" Kristy said

"I'm Tyler, It said on my paper" Matt said

"Okay cool" Kristy said

"I'm Jason's wife" Angel said

"I'm Jason" Mark said

"Sweet" Angel said

"Haha I'm the maids husband" Jeff said

"Uh...okay" I said

"John what are you?" Kristy asked

Before John could answer the lights went out. When they came on two minutes later I saw my mom laying on the floor with blood on her neck. We all looked surprised at the scene in front of us.

"OH MY GOD! MOM" I yelled

"Oh my god! Who did this?" Kristy asked

"Samantha chill out, This party is a Murder Mystery" My dad said

"Murder what?" I asked

"Murder Mystery" He repeated

"This sounds fun" Mark said

"Of course it is to you, You love anything that involves death" Angel said

"I do not" Mark said

"Okay so we have to guess Who killed mom?" I asked

"Who killed Ms Kathrine" My dad said

"So who was Kathrine?" Kristy asked

"She was a queen" Angel's mom said

"Wow who would kill the queen? Did she have a king?" I asked

"Yes I am the king" My dad said

"The rest of us are their servants, You and Jeff our are maids, Mark and Angel are our drivers, Kristy and John are our children and Matt is Kristy boyfriend" My dad said

"Wow okay" I said

"So who would want to kill the queen?" Angel's dad said

"I guess Tyler, Maybe Tyler was mad at the parents because they don't want him to date their daughter because he's not royalty" Angel said

"With what?" My dad asked

"I'm thinking a knife, He cute her throat then made it look like he had nothing to do with it" Angel said

"Very good guess but it wasn't Tyler" Jeff's dad said

"Darn" Angel said

"But who ever did it cute her throat with a knife" Kristy dad said

"Maybe it was the maids because they weren't getting enough money so they went to confront the queen and end up cutting her throat" Kristy said

"We did not kill our queen" Jeff said

"There right it was not our maids" My dad said

"Okay so maybe it the drivers, Maybe they were mad that the queen had to be driven all over town at any day of the hour and they had no time to spend together" I said

"Well they could be mad about that but it wasn't our drivers" My dad said

"Okay well maybe if we had some clues we could figure out who did it" I said

"Let check out the body" My dad said

"Okay" We said

We all walked over to the queen and saw the knife on the floor by her left arm. There was also a bloody note. I picked it up and started reading it.

"She wasn't fair to anyone" I said

"That's it?" Angel asked

"That's all it said" I said

"Okay so who thinks she's was being unfair?" My dad asked

"Maybe the servants were getting tired of them working all day long and thought it wasn't fair to be working that much" Mark asked

"Maybe it was the daughter?" John asked

"Why would she kill her own mom?" I asked

"She gets to date a non royal but maybe her mom thought it was getting to serious and decided to tell her that she had to end it, When she did the daughter looses it and killed her mom then left the note" John said

"Very good but it wasn't the daughter" My dad said

"Okay well maybe it was the king?"Jeff said

"Why do you say I killed my own wife?" My dad asked

"Maybe she was totally for the daughter dating the non royal but you weren't" Jeff said

"Go on" My dad said

"Well like I say you could have went to confront your wife to tell her she had to tell the daughter that this relationship was tearing the family apart and it had to end and when she said she wouldn't you got mad grabbed a knife and cut her throat, Then left a note saying that she was on fair, That would get you off the list because you wouldn't say that about you wife" Jeff said

"Very good Jeffery but it wasn't me" My dad said

"Okay lets see who else would have motive to kill the queen?" I asked

"I think it was the brother" Matt said

"Why would he kill his mother?" Angel asked

"He was mad that his baby sister gets to date a non royal while he has to set a good example" Matt said

"Go on" My dad said

Well-" Matt started to say when he was interrupted

"YES! It was me I killed my mother" John said

"Why would you kill mom?" Kristy asked

"Because you get to flaunt you relationship with a non royal around the hole town while I have to sneak my around, Yes I am dating a non royal to and when I told Mother she told me to end it because I'm the oldest and I have to set the good example so I had to pretend I was looking for a royal to date while I was actually sneaking around with my non royal girlfriend" John said

"So why did you kill her if you were sneaking around?" I asked

"Well one day she saw us together an dragged me home, She told me to end it or she would get father, So I said no, She started walking to the door to go get father, I yelled at her to come back and when she didn't listen I turned her around. She slapped me across the face, I looked a her and punched her in the face, I grabbed her by the hair as she was yelling at me that I was her son and this was not proper, So I let her go and do you know what she did?" He asked

"No tell us" I said

"She got up and kicked me in the man hood, Then she left to go get father, I panicked so I started looking for something and that's when I saw a knife so I yelled at mother to come back and she did, So I grabbed the knife and slit her throat, She choked out I love you then she died, I grabbed paper and wrote the note then made it look like I had nothing to do with it" John said

"Wow" I said

"Very good Matt for guessing it right and for John to confront what he did" My dad said

"That was awesome" I said

"You guys did very good we didn't think you would be able to do it" My mom said getting off the floor

"Thanks mom, You made a good dead person" I said

"Well thank you honey" She said

"Okay I think it's time for the party to end. The Kids have school tomorrow" My dad said

"Were not kids, were teenagers" Angel said

"Oh sorry" My mom said

"These are you prizes" My dad said

They each handed us a bag filled with candy. Everyone thanked my parents then left. Jeff came up to me and kissed me on the lips then left with his dad and brother. I said goodnight to my parents and headed up stairs to bed. I changed into my Pj's then climbed into bed. I fell asleep thinking about how awesome the Murder Mystery was.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! it took me two da to get this chapter done so i really hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think of it! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

****

Okay guys here is chapter five! i did this chapter at work lol! thanks to Diana for giving me the idea to bring in a certain person! I hope you guys will like it!

**Can't wait for Survivor Series! i can't believe i'm going to say this but Wade should win just so John doesn't get fired! i dunno i guess we will see what happens!**

**see you guys at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 5**

A month after the Halloween murder mystery. We were all getting ready for Christmas. It was a month away. My parents have decorated the house already. I was walking to school when I saw my friends on the front step. I also saw my boyfriend Jeff that I've been dating for almost two months. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Sam" Kristy said

"Hey girl" Angel said

"What's up?" John said

"Hi" Mark said

"Nothing really" I said

Then the bell rang. We had ten minutes to go to our lockers before class started. Jeff and I left our friends and headed to our lockers. Jeff finished before I did so he kissed me then left and headed to his class. I was about to leave when I saw two of Aaron's friends coming up to me.

"Hello Samantha" Jesse said

"Hi" I said

"We got a message from Aaron" Joe said

"How would you have a messages from him, He's in jail" I said

"We went to visit him yesterday" Jesse said

"Okay well you can tell him to got fuck off" I said

Joe pushed me up against my locker and pinned me there. Joe put a piece of paper in my pocket. I tried to get away but Jesse was to strong for me. I herd a guys yelling at them to let me go. I looked and saw a guy with shoulder length black hair. He also looked really hot. He pulled Jesse off me then told them to leave. They of course listened and left.

"Are you okay?" He asked

I shock my head yes.

"I'm Bret Hart, I'm new here" He said

"I'm Uh...I'm Uh..." I said

"Samantha" He said

"How did you know that?" I asked

"It said your name on your note book" Bret said

"Oh" I said

"Hey maybe we can hangout sometime" Bret said

"I uh...have a boyfriend" I said

"Of course a pretty girl like you would" Bret said

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked

"Of course" Bret said

"Cool I think" I said

"Hey see you around" He said

"Okay" I said

Once he left I saw Jeff coming around the corner.

"_Oh shit did he look mad" I thought_

He looked at me when he walked up to my locker.

"What the hell was that?" He asked

"I was talking to the new kid" I said

"More like flirting" Jeff said

"Was not" I said

"You think I'm pretty" Jeff said kinda sounding like me

"That wasn't flirting and I told him I had a boy friend" I said

"Yeah I herd" He said

"So what's the problem?" I asked

"I'm your boyfriend so stay away from him" Jeff said

"You can't tell me what to do" I said

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't flirting with every guy in this school" J eff said

As soon as he said that I slapped him across the face. He looked at me and then pushed me to the ground.

"Jerk and to think I love you, Were over" I said

I picked my books up and headed to class but instead of going there I headed to the girls washroom and started crying. I ended up staying there for two periods. Once it was lunch time I headed to the cafeteria after I put my books away. I walked in and saw my friends but no Jeff. I sat down with them and they looked at me.

"Okay why weren't you in class?" Kristy asked

"Why do you look like you've been crying?" Angel asked

"Because I have been crying" I said

"What happen?" John said

"I was at my locker and after Jeff left Aaron's friends came up to me and gave me a note. One of them pinned me up against my locker and this new kid named Bret Hart comes up to them and tells them to leave, Once they leave he starts talking and me being me I stumble on my words because he's like hot, Anyways I guess Jeff herd and got really mad at me and said I flirt with every guy in this school so I slapped him in the face, He pushed me to the ground so I told him that I couldn't believe I actually loved him and told him we were over then went to the girls washroom, That's were I was" I said

"Oh my god! What a jerk" Angel said

"I told him that too" I said

"He wasn't in class either" Mark said

"So what does the note say?" Kristy asked

"Haven't read it yet" I said

"So read it" Kristy said

"Okay" I said

I pulled the note out and started reading it.

"_Miss Samantha I will be coming for you when I get out of Jail sooner then you think...Love Aaron" _

"Don't listen to it

"I know" I said

"Jeff's coming in right now" John said

"I'm ignoring him" I said

"Sammy can we talk?" He asked

"She's ignoring you Jeff" Kristy said

"How could you do that?" Angel asked

"I didn't mean too I was pissed" He said

"That doesn't mean you had to push me to the ground and you know what don't call me Sammy anymore" I said

I got up and walked away. He of course followed me.

"Sam wait" Jeff said

"What?" I asked turning around

"I love you" He said

"You love me? Why did you push me?" I asked

"because you slapped and I was pissed" He said

"You said I flirt with every guy at this school and I don't, Aaron was before we started dating and he turned into a creep, Bret I admit his hot but I wouldn't have done anything with him because I love you" I said

"I'm sorry I should have known that" Jeff said

"Well it's too late, We shouldn't be together until you can learn how to trust me" I said

I left him standing there and decided to go home.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this is the second chapter it's a little short but that's okay i'm sure you gys will still like it! thanks!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 6**

The next couple week I ignored Jeff and started hanging out with Bret. We were becoming great friends. Every time I sat with him a lunch I would see Jeff looking over here. One day during lunch I got fed up with it and leaned over and kissed Bret right on the lips. When we pulled apart I looked over at my friends table and saw that Jeff had left. I looked back at Bret and he looked mad.

"Okay I'm not someone you can use to make your ex jealous" Bret said

He got up and left the room. I got up and walked over to my friends table. They all looked at me.

"That was rude" John said

"He's really heart broken over the break up" Mark said

"Yeah and your using Bret to make Jeff jealous" Angel said

"We know you don't actually like Bret the way you like Jeff" Kristy said

"I know, I'm sorry" I said

"Don't tell us tell them" They said

I thanked them then got up and left. I saw Bret first so I sat beside him.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I said

"I know you only like me as a friend and you did that to make him jealous" He said

"I do think you hot but I love Jeff" I said

"I know your forgiving but you better go find Jeff and patch things up with him" Bret said

I kissed him on the cheek and left to go find Jeff. He wasn't anywhere in the school so I decided to walk to his house to see if he was there. When I got there I knocked on the door and his brother Matt answered.

"Sam what are you doing here?" He asked

"Is Jeff here?" I asked

"Yes he is but he doesn't want to see you or anyone" Matt said

"I need to talk to him" I said

"You know usually us guys don't cry but he's is really crying" Matt said

"He's crying?" I asked

"Yeah he is" Matt said

"This is why I have to fix thing, I don't know why I kissed Bret and I need to tell him that, Please Matt" I said

"Alright, I got to take my dad somewhere but we will be back later" Matt said

"Kay thanks" I said

I walked up to Jeff's room and knocked on the door.

"Matt I told you I'm not coming and I don't want anything so please leave me alone" He said

I walked in and saw him sitting on his bed with red eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked

"To talk to you" I said

I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"So talk" He said

"I'm really sorry Jeff, I don't know why I kissed him, It mad him mad though" I said

"Like I care" Jeff said

"I was trying to make you jealous and I shouldn't have done that, I am really sorry" I said

"Okay" Jeff said

"I don't like him like I like you, He's my friend and well your the love of my life" I said looking at the ground

The next thing I knew he tiled my chin up to his face. He kissed me on the lips I got on his lap and deepen the kiss. He pulled away five minutes later. And looked at me.

"I love you Sammy" He said

"I love you" I said

This time I kissed him and he kissed me back. He was about to take my shirt off when I pulled away.

"We can't" I said

"I know" Jeff said

"Because were too young" I said

"And it would be wrong" Jeff said

"Yes" I said

"We wont" Jeff said

I kissed him again and this time when he started taking my shirt off I didn't stop him. Part of me wanted this to happen and the other part knew I should stop because we are too young. As more cloths came off I didn't really that we were too young. Finally after we were done I laid my head on Jeff's chest.

"So...I guess this means were back together" Jeff asked

"Sure does, I'm really sorry" I said

"Sammy you way forgiven now stop" he said

"Yeah but I made you cry" I said

"I made you cry" Jeff said

"But I'm a girl, I'm suppose to do that" I said

"Guys can cry too" He said

"Yeah I guess they can" I said

I kissed him on the lips. We pulled a part a couple minutes later. I was about to get up and get dressed when Jeff's bedroom door opened.

"What the hell is this?" The guy said

* * *

**Okay okay i'm sorry but i had too! i will have a update as soon as i can! Thanks guys! please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay guys heres chapter eight! thanks to everyone for te reviews! you guys rock!**

**Stupid Nexus getting rid of John ten Miz cashes his bref case in and wins the title from Randy what the hell is going on! At least Nattie is the diva's champ! **

**Anyways see you at the bottom!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

I had my head on Jeff's chest when I decided to get up and get dressed. My cloths were all over Jeff's room. I was about to get out of his bed when his bedroom door opened. We both looked and saw my father standing there.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked

"Daddy what are you doing here?" I asked

"Don't daddy me, The school called and said you weren't there third and forth period, I knew you and Jeff broke up but I decided to call his brother to see if you might have went somewhere with him to talk, He told me you were here and that I could come get you so here we are" He said

"He shouldn't have done that" I said

"You shouldn't be skipping school to come sleep with your ex boyfriend" He said

"I came here to talk to Jeff because he left school, We didn't plan this" I said

"Well I hope you used protection I don't want my eighteen year old pregnant" He said

"You and mom had me when you were sixteen" I said

"That was different" He said

"Oh yea dad" I said

"Just get dressed young lady and meet me downstairs" He said

"Alright" I said

He left and I looked at Jeff who was looking at me.

"I can't get pregnant I mean that was my first time" I said

"Yeah me too but didn't you just say that your parents had you when they were sixteen?" He asked

"Yeah but I'm sure it wasn't their first" I said

"I don't know" He said

I kissed him on the lips then got out of bed and found my cloths. I put them on as Jeff got out of bed and got dressed. When we were don we both walked downstairs holding hands. We saw my dad,Matt and his dad standing there.

"I'm in shit" Jeff whispered to me

"Me too" I said

"Hey dad, Matt" He said

"Jeffery Nero Hardy we need to talk" His dad said

"Oh yeah big shit" He whispered to me

"Samantha I think it's time to go now" My dad said

"Yes dad" I said

I kissed Jeff on the cheek and let go of his hand. We left and headed to my house. When we got there my dad told me to sit down beside my mom. He sat across from us and looked at me.

"Just get over with it" I said

"Honey we just don't want you to make the same mistake we made" My mom said

"Oh so now I was a mistake, I can really feel the love mom" I said

"You weren't a mistake just unplanned, We were just sixteen years old when we had you and to young to raise a baby but we manage" My dad said

"I'm eighteen and that was my first, There's no way I can get pregnant" I said

"Honey we had you our first time" She said

"Oh my god!" I said

"Yea, Were not going to punish you, your eighteen and we can't stop you just be careful next time" My dad said

"I will thanks mom and dad" I said

I got up and hugged them both. That night I fell asleep thinking of what happen. The next morning I got up and headed to school. I saw my friend's including Bret and Jeff who were talking.

"So when did this happen?" I asked

"Since I realized he's your friend and I can't stop that" Jeff said

"Okay so how much trouble were you in last night?" I asked

"I wasn't they just wanted to talk to me" He said

"Mine too" I said

"Why would you guys get in trouble if you were just talking?" Kristy asked

"We were talking and then it uh...led to something else" I said

"Oh god!" Angel said

"Wow" John said

"No comment" Mark said

"That's why you never came back after you were done talking to me" Bret said

"Yeah" Jeff said

"So we still on after school Jeff?" Mark asked

"Of course man" Jeff said

"What's going on?" I asked

"Were all going to Jeff's after school to practice" John said

"Practice? Oh you mean wrestle, You guys still doing that?" I asked

"Yes Sammy we are still doing that, Matt's going to teach us some new stuff" Jeff said

"It's fun" Kristy said

"You guys know how to wrestle now?" I asked

"yeah during your guys little break up we went to Jeff's house and they told us we could try and we did" Angel said

"And we found out were good at it" Kristy said

"Bret do you know how to wrestle" I asked

"Actually I do my dad works in the business" He said

"Do you have any brothers and sisters that would want to come over?" Jeff asked

"No he's a only child" I said

"Actually Sam I'm not, I lied" Bret said

"Oh so how many do you have?" I asked

"I have seven brothers and four sisters" Bret said

"Come again?" I asked

"Seven brothers and four sisters" He repeated

"No way do they all go here?" Angel asked

"Most of them yes" Bret said

"I've never seen them around" I said

"I didn't want you to" Bret said

"Oh" I said

"Theirs a blond guy walking up to us" Mark said

"That's my brother Owen" He said

"Hey Bret I know I'm not suppose to bother you while at school but Dean stole my binder so I need some paper" Owen said

"Yes Owen" He said

Bret handed him some paper then put his binder away.

"Hey Owen maybe you can come over to my boyfriend Jeff's house to learn how to wrestle?" I asked

"No way sure I love too" He said

Then the bell rang. We all went to our lockers then went to class. When it was lunch time we all headed to the cafeteria. Bret had to get something from his locker so he left. While we waited for him to come back his brother Owen came over and asked if he could Join us. We told him of course he could. Then he asked where Bret was going to sit. We pointed to the only empty seat at the table. He grabbed something out of his bag and put it all over the seat of the chair. Then we saw Bret coming in. He came over and put his food on the table.

"Bret don't sit" I started to say

He sat down and notice something was on the chair.

"Why is my butt stuck to the chair?" He said

His brother Owen started laughing which made us all laugh.

"It's not funny, did you glue me to the seat Owen?" He asked

"Sure did" Owen said

"How am I going to get up?" He asked

"Don't know" Owen said

We all ate lunch until the bell rang. We all helped Bret get unstuck. They guys took one arm and us girls took the other. After a couple minutes later we all herd a rip then we all fell to the ground. Of course Bret landed right on top of me. I think Jeff knew it was accident because he helped Bret up then me. John and mark started laughing.

"His boxer's are showing" Mark said

"That's because the butt of my jeans are stuck on my seat, Thanks Owen" He said

"No problem" He said leaving

"Come on I think I still have a pair of jeans in my locker that might fit you" Jeff said

"Thanks" He said

They both left. After that we all headed to class. They came in a couple minutes later. When class was over we all met outside and walked to Jeff's house. When we got there Jeff took us around to the back of the house. In the trees we could see a ring and Matt was reading a book in it. He herd us coming and put his book away.

"Hey who are those two?" He asked

"Bret and Owen" I said

"Nice to meet you I'm Matt hardy Jeff's better looking brother" He said laughing

"Uh okay" Bret said

"Okay so whose first?" He asked

"Sammy she hasn't done wrestled yet" Jeff said

"What no I can't wrestle" I said

"Sure you can" Matt said

Jeff lifted me up on to the ring.

"I'm going to fight you?" I asked

"Yes you are" He said

"Uh okay" I said

"Try to kick or punch me in the stomach" I said

"Okay" I said

I ment to kick him in the stomach but ended up hitting him between the legs.

"Fuck" He said

He fell to the ground holding down there.

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay now do something else" He said

I did a couple moved I've seen the guys do before. After about twenty minutes we decided to stop.

"Wow your good" Matt said

"I'm alright" I said

After that we all took turns with each other while Matt showed up some new moves he learned. After about a couple hours we decided to call it a night. I hugged Matt then kissed and left with everyone else. We all got to Mark's house first so he kissed Angel goodbye then went in. The next house was John's. He kissed Kristy and went inside. Then we got to Bret and Owen's house. They had a huge house. I guess they would have to for all the people that live there. They said goodbye to us then left. We started walking again.

"Guys do you think we can make it in the WWE?" I asked

"Of course We will, Were all really good" Angel said

"Matt made it in so we have a good chance" Kristy said

"Yeah I guess your right" I said

We got to Angel's house and said goodbye. Then me and Kristy headed to Her house. When we got there I said goodbye and walked to my house. I was almost there when my cell phone went off.. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey honey" She said

"Oh hey mom I'm almost home" I said

"Okay well I can't wait to tell you this" She said

"Okay tell" I said

"Your going to be a sister" She said

"What no way you can't have a baby" I said

"Honey I am" She said

"I'm almost there can we talk when I get home" I said

"Of course see you soon" She said

"Okay bye" She said

I hung up the phone and herd a noise in a near by brush. I looked and saw nothing so I kept walking until I was grabbed and hit over the head with something. That's when darkness took over.

* * *

** I know i'm sorry i will update soon though! please reivew and let me know what you think! thank guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**okay guys here is chapter 8 but i got to warn you it's sad so i hoe you will still like it! thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**see you at the bottm!****

* * *

****Chapter 8**

Hours later I woke up tied to a bed. I tried to my legs but they to were also tied up. I looked around and saw a guy sitting in a chair. I couldn't see because all the light were off. He looked at me as soon as he notice I was moving.

"Samantha your awake, I thought I might have killed you with my tire iron" He said

"Aaron what the hell are you doing out of jail" I said

"Didn't my friends give you my note, I said I was coming for you" He said

"What do you want with me?" I asked

"What I didn't get last time" He said

"Your going to rape me" I said

"Eventually but I'm going to torture you first" He said

"With what?" I asked

"Lots of things" He said

He got up and walked to a table then turned on a little lamp. He then picked up a small knife and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"I hear Jeff Hardy is your boyfriend should we call him?" He asked

"Don't you dare you stupid fucker" I said

He took the knife and cut my left arm open. I screamed from the pain. He grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jeff's number. He put the phone on speaker so I could hear.

"Sammy where are you? Everyone's worried about you" He said

"Hello Jeff" He said

"Aaron what are you doing with Sam's phone, Where is she you bastard" Jeff said

"JEFF HELP" I yelled

"Sammy I'm coming" Jeff said

"If you come I will kill her" Aaron said

"Why aren't you in jail?" He asked

"I broke out so I could find Sam and torture her, Oh and I will eventually rape her" Aaron said

"If you lay a finger on her your dead" Jeff said

Aaron took the knife and cut my right arm open. I screamed even louder this time.

"I just cut her arm twice so I've already laid a finger on her" He said

"You bastard I will find her" Jeff said

"Good luck" Aaron said

Jeff was about to respond when Aaron hung up. He put my phone back in my pocket.

"They will find me" I said

"No they wont" he said

"Your a fucking jerk" I said

He got off the bed and walked to the table. He picked the tire iron and walked back to the bed. He hit me over the head with it again. Darkness took over once again. Hours later I woke up with one of my hands free. Aaron had also put a plate of food beside me but I couldn't eat it. Both my arms and head hurt really bad. I tired to untie the other ropes but they were too strong and I was too weak. I then realized that my phone was in my pocket so I pulled it out and dialed Jeff's number. He picked up on the second ring only it wasn't him it was my mom.

"Sam are you okay?" She asked

"My head and arms hurt mom" I said

"Do you know where you are?" She asked

"I'm in a strange room tied to a bed" I said

"Were looking for you honey, The cops are looking for you too" She said

"Were?" I asked

"Your father, Jeff and all your friends" She said

"Okay how long have I been missing?" I asked

"You've been gone for almost two days" She said

"Oh well I've been out most of those days" I said

"Honey where coming for you, You got to hang on" She said

"I will mom, I'm happy for the baby" I said

"We are to, I love you" She said

"Love you too mom, He's coming, Bye" I said

I hung up the phone just as Aaron walked in. I was about to put it away when he grabbed it out of my hand.

"You stupid bitch you shouldn't have done that" He said

He slapped me across the face.

"You didn't eat your food" He said

"I'm not hungry" I said

"Whatever Samantha" He said

He came over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"Get the hell away from me" I said

"Make me" I said

With my free hand I slapped him in the face. He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and tied it back up. He took a lighter from his pocket and lifted up my shirt. He started burning my stomach with the flames. I screamed in pain. Two minutes later he put the lighter way and got on top of me.

"Get...Of...Me" I said threw tears

"No I;m doing what I came here to do" He said

"Please don't" I said

"Too late Samantha" He said

He started kissing me but I kept moving my head so his lips would only touch mine before I moved my head. He started getting mad so he ripped my shirt off. As more and more cloths came off I kept pleading with him to stop. After it was all over he put my cloths that weren't ripped back on. He got dressed and then left. I started crying again until I notice he forgot to take my phone with him. I also forgot he tied my hand back up but when I looked at it I could see threw the dry blood that the rope was looser then the others. When I pulled on it it came undone. I grabbed my phone and dialed Jeff's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Sammy? You okay?" He asked

"It's me...Jeff...he...he..." I said as more tears came down.

"He didn't" He said

"He...he...raped me" I said

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" He said

"It's not your fault" I said

"I should have stopped it" He said

"You couldn't have, You don't know where I am" I said

"Your dad's trying to locate your phone on this tracking device, He need you to keep talking" He said

"Okay he's not here, He left" I said

"That's good" He said

"How many cars are there?" I asked

"We have two, Your mom, dad, Angel, Mark and me are in one, Matt, Bret, John, Owen and Kristy are in the second one" He said

"Okay" I said

"Hang in there Sammy" He said

"I feel so tired" I said

"Don't go to sleep on me yet" He said

"I'll try" I said

"Sam your dad's got it, Your just outside of town, Were coming for you" He said

"Love you" I said

I blacked out after that. When I woke up I could hear lots of voices. Some one was trying to untie my ropes.

"Sammy" Jeff said

"Fuck of Aaron I'm tired" I said

"I'm not Aaron" He said

"Samantha" My mom said

I opened my eyes and saw everyone in the room. Matt and Mark were beating up Aaron who must have returned while I was out. Jeff was undoing my ropes. I looked at him and smiled.

"You came" I said

"I told you I would" He said

I started to close my eyes when I herd Angel talking.

"There's blood everywhere" She said

"He cut her twice right?" Kristy said

"Yes cut, burned and raped her" Jeff said

"How do you know he burned her?" John asked

"Because of this" He said

He lifted up a shirt someone must have put on me.

"Oh my god!" Bret said

"She must be in pain" Owen said

"I am now I sleep" I said

"Helps coming" He said

"You are help" I said

That the last thing I remember before I blacked out again.

* * *

I know i'm sorry! i will have a update soon guys! please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! thanks!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here s chapter nine..sorry about all the cliff hangers lately! This Chapter is long but does no end in a cliff hanger! Thanks fo all the reiviews guys!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up again I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw Jeff sleeping on a little couch in the corner of the room. My parents were sitting beside my bed smiling at me.

"Hey honey" My mom said

"How do you feel?" My dad asked

"I'm alright, Why's Jeff sleeping on the couch?" I asked

"He never leaves" She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Honey you've been out for two weeks" She said

"So Jeff hasn't left this room in two weeks?" I asked

"Well he does leave to go home to shower and change then comes right back" He said

"Did I miss Christmas?" I asked

"No today's Christmas Eve" She said

"Oh so is he back in jail" I asked

"Yes for life" She said

"Honey there's something we need to tell you" She said

"Jeff doesn't even know yet" He said

"What is it?" I asked

"Your pregnant" She said

"I'm what?" I asked

"Pregnant" She said

"With Aaron's baby?" I asked

"Their not sure, They just did some test and found out you were pregnant" She said

"Well I'm not having this baby then" I said

"It could be Jeff's" She said

"It could be Aaron's" I said

I looked over at Jeff and notice he was waking up. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh my god! Your awake" He said

He got up off the couch and sat on a chair beside my bed.

"Yes" I said

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Alright" I said

"Jeffery there's something we need to tell you" My dad said

"Uh okay but I was home like three hours ago and she just woke up so I'm not going home" He said

"It's not that" My mom said

"I'm pregnant" I said

"No your mom is pregnant, I've been here the hole time, The doctors would have told me" He said

"We told him not too" My dad said

"Is it Aaron's?" He asked

"Their not sure" She said

"What if it is Aaron's I don't want a reminder of what happen" I said

"If it is you put it up for adoption" My dad said

"Were you guys going to do that with me?" I said

"We really considered it" She said

"But when we saw you we couldn't, Angel's and Kristy's parents helped us out till they had them" He said

"I'm Scared it's going to be Aaron's" I said

"We will help you threw this" She said

"Alright" I said

"Were going to get the doctor while you too talk" My dad said

"Kay" I said

They both kissed me on the cheek then left. I looked at Jeff and smiled.

"How bad was I?" I asked

"Third degree burns, Two deep cuts on your arms, A huge gash on your head and a concussion" Jeff said

"Wow no wonder I was out for two weeks" I said

"I was really worried" He said

"I'm fine" I said

"Now you are but you weren't before" He said

"Yeah" He said

"He was going to kill you when we got there but I tackled him and then Matt and Mark did the rest" He said

"Good thing you showed up when you did" I said

"Yes" He said

"Come here" I said

He leaned down ad I leaned up a little until our lips touch. We were still kissing when we herd someone clearing their throat. I pulled away and looked at the door. I saw my parents and the doctor. Jeff and I bothy blushed as we looked at them. The doctor came over to the bed and looked at me.

"How are you feeling Samantha?" He asked

"I'm fine" I said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes" I said

"Alright lets do a check up" He said

He then checked all my injuries and saw that they were getting better. He told me I could go home tonight after they kept a eye on me for a bit. My parents left and told me they would be back tonight to pick me up. Jeff of coursed stayed and leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"Jeff go home" I said

"What?" He asked

"Your tired you should go home and sleep in your own bed, I'll be fine" I said

"If your sure?" He said

"Positive" I said

"Alright" He said

He got up off the chair and kissed me on the lips then left. About a hour later I was about to fall asleep when Angel, Mark, John and Kristy walked in.

"Hey" I said

"Your mom told us you were awake" Angel said

"That I am" I said

"How are you feeling?" Kristy asked

"I'm good guys" I said

"I'm surprise Jeff's not here" John said

"Last time we came he said he hadn't left in like a day" Mark said

"I sent him home, He was tired" I said

"Oh okay" Angel said

"Yeah so do you guys know I'm pregnant" I said

"No we didn't" Kristy said

"With whose baby?" John said

"Their not sure" I said

"What will you do if it is Aaron's?" Mark asked

"Give it up for adoption" I said

"Good idea" Angel said

"If it's Jeff's? John asked

"I'm going to keep it" I said

"Wow" Kristy said

"So has Bret been here in two weeks?" I asked

"Well" Angel said

"Tell me" I said

"They had to move to Calgary Alberta" Kristy said

"WHAT?" I yelled

"No Bret didn't" Angel said

"Oh wait just some of his older brothers did" Kristy said

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack" I said

"Sorry but he's only been here once" Kristy said

"Okay" I said

I talked to them for about a hour then they all left. Once they left I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw a guy standing in the doorway talking to the doctor. When the guy was done he turned around and looked at me. That's when I notice it was Bret.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Sam sorry I haven't visit you" He said

"It's okay I've only been up for a couple hours" I said

"Yeah I know your parents told me" He told

"Okay" I said

"So I herd the news" He said

"Oh yeah" I said

"Congrats and sorry at the same" He said

"It's okay" I said

"So Jeff went home?" He said

"Yeah I sent him home" I said

"Good he's been here for two weeks" he said

"I thought you liked him" I said

"I do but that doesn't change that face I'm jealous of him" He said

"Oh because of me" I said

"Yes" He said

"Because you like me" I said

"Yes" He said

"I like you too but I love Jeff and that's never going to change" I said

"I know" He said

Before I could say anything else his lips were on mine. I tried to push him of me but my arms still hurt a little.

"So this is why you wanted me to go home" Jeff said

I pushed Bret off of me and saw Jeff standing in the doorway.

"No Jeff he kissed me, I was trying to push him off" I said

Bret just looked at us both.

"Jeff I kissed her" He finally said

"Alright I believe you guys" Jeff said

"Um...I'm just going to leave now" Bret said

"If you want to stay friends don't ever kiss me again" I said

"Alright" He said before leaving

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's not your fault" Jeff said

"I told him I liked him" I said

"I know you do but I know you love me" He said

"Yes" He said

"The baby will be mine" He said

"I hope so" I said

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. A couple minutes later the doctor came in.

"Again wow" He said

Jeff and I pulled away and looked at him.

"It looks like you ready to go home now" He said

"Thank you" I said

"Merry Christmas" He said

"Merry Christmas to you too" I said

He smiled and then left the room. I got out of bed and notice I was wearing a hospital gown.

"Uh...I can't go home in this" I said

"That's why I'm here, Your parents had some things to pick up so they asked If I could bring these and drive you home" He said

"Okay...Uh...did they send me...Uh" I said

"Yes there is a Bra and Underwear there" He said

"Good wait how do you know?" I asked

I looked at him and notice he was blushing.

"You looked" I said

"Sorry I just looked just to make sure there was" he said

"Jeffro it's okay I mean it's not like you haven't seen mine before" I said

"Once when we uh...Wait what did you call me?" He asked

"Well Sammy's my nickname from you so I thought I would give you one and when I herd your middle name I started playing around with Jeff and Nero and that's what I came up with" I said

"Cool" He said

"Yup so it looks like I have to change in here" I said

"I know I wont look" He said

"Okay" I said

He turned around while I got changed. Once I was done I grabbed Jeff's hand and we walked out of the hospital. Sitting in the parking lot was a brand new purple BMW. I looked at Jeff and saw that he was smiling.

"So this is a early Christmas present from your parents and me" He said

"Oh My God! No way!" I said

"Way" He said

I hugged and kissed him then walked up to the car and got in. When I turned seventeen my parents let me get my licenses but could afford to get me a car. I started the car as Jeff got in the passengers seat.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" He asked

"I'll be fine" I said

I pulled out of the driveway and headed to my house. Fifteen minutes later we were there and I saw that my parents car was gone still. Jeff and I went into the living room to watch a movie. A couple minutes later we started kissing. Five minutes later Jeff started tugging at my shirt. I slapped his hand away while still kissing him. He tired again a minute late so I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Jeff we can't I still hurt a little" I said

"Okay I'm sorry" He said

"Don't be that just proves you still want me after what all happen in the last three weeks" I said

"I always want you" He said

"Good" I said

I kissed him as he kissed me back. This time I tugged at his shirt and he didn't stop me. I pulled it all the way off then started kissing him again. He manage to grab mine without me knowing. He broke the kiss and pulled it all the way off. He looked at the burn on my stomach.

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"A little, It was worse when he did it" I said

"I imagine it would" He said

I smiled at him as I pushed him down on the couch. I got on top of him and started kissing him. He was about to take my bra off when my parents walked in.

"Uh...I hope your not about to have sex on our couch" My dad said

I pulled away from Jeff and looked at my parents.

"No we were uh...Just making out" I said

"With your shirts off?" My mom asked

"Yes" Jeff said

He grabbed my shirt and handed it to me. I put it on as he put his on.

"Jeff we would like to spend Christmas eve with our daughter" My dad said

"Yes Mr. Collins" He said

He kissed me on the lips then left the house. I talked to my parents and played games with them until I went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! please review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay here s chapter ten! thanks to everyne who has reviewed this story so far! Thanks!**

**see you at the bottom!

* * *

****Chapter 10**

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. I saw my parents kissing.

"Awe you guys should do that more often" I said

They pulled a part and looked at me.

"You scared us" My mom said

"Sorry" I said

"It's okay" My dad said

"So when do we open presents, By the way love the car" I said

"What car? Oh the car Jeff brought you" My mom said

"No the one from all three of you" I said

"Honey we didn't get you the purple car Jeff did, He told us about it" He said

"Then why did he say it was from all three of you" I asked

"Probably because if you knew it was just from him you wouldn't have taken it" She said

"Oh, I so would have taken it" I said

"He didn't know that" He said

"Yeah I guess, So when do we open presents?" I asked

"After breakfast" She said

"It's going to be weird isn't it?" I asked

"What is Sam?" He said

"Mom and me pregnant at the same time" I said

"It's going to be weird but we will get threw it" He said

"Don't worry honey" She said

"Okay" I said

My mom cooked breakfast for the three of us. When we were done we went into the living room to open presents. I opened each of my presents and got a Ipod, cloths, make up, Cd's, Movies, and a little picture frame that could hang in a car. There were two little pictures in it already. One of me with my parents and one of me with Jeff the first day I met him.

"How did you get this picture? I didn't even know it was taken" I asked

"Angel had it and gave it to us" My mom said

"Oh nice, I liked him as soon I saw him" I said

"Same with your father" My mom said

"Did it take a year for you guys to start dating?" I asked

"Well no it only took a month" She said

"Then four months after that she was pregnant with you" He said

"You got pregnant after five months of knowing dad?" I asked

"Yes it was love at first sight" My mom said

"Wow I've know Jeff for about a year and three months" I said

"Yes we know but you were in love with him before you started dating" She said

He pointed to the pictured of Jeff and me in front of the school.

"No I just met him then, I had a huge crush then but it wasn't love" I said

"No it was love" She said

"If it was why were we the last ones to date, My friends started dating each other within seven months of knowing each other" I said

"You too didn't want to wreck your friendship and they wanted to take the risk" My dad said

"Oh well I really do love Jeff, He's my first love, My first everything" I said

"Yes we know" He said

After that we watch TV until the door bell rang. I got up and opened the door, Angel and her parents, Kristy and her parents, Mark, John, Matt, Bret, Owen and Jeff were all standing there.

"Uh hi...no one told me we were having a party" I said looking at my pj's

"Were not were here to drop off presents and stay for dinner" Angel's mom said

"Oh okay" I said

I moved out of the way and let everyone inside. My dad and the girl's dad went outside to the garage with a following Matt. My mom, Angel's mom and Kristy's mom joined her in the kitchen to help cook. We all sat down on the couch or the floor. Jeff sat beside me, I looked at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked

"My parents didn't help buy the car, You brought it with your own money where I don't know your getting because you don't have a job" I said

"I've been saving to by myself a car but with what happen to you walking home by yourself, I decided to get you a car but didn't think you would have accept it if I said it was from me" Jeff said

"Oh well okay" I said

"That purple car out there is yours?" Bret asked

"Yup" I said

"Awesome" Angel said

"So I got you all presents" I said

I handed everyone a box and they all opened them. Mark I gave him a new black jacket, Angel got a black hoodie, John and Kristy I got then the same football jersey only different sizes. Bret got a leather jacket and Owen I got a pranking kit.

"Oh thanks Sam, He's going to use that on me like everyday" He said

"No my fault" I said laughing

Then they each gave me a present, I got a black bracelet, black tank-top, notebooks, locked diary, necklace, a t-shirt and from my friends and Jeff got me a car so I knew I wasn't going to get anything else from him but apparently he did. He pulled a box out of his pocket and got off the couch.

"Your not" I said

He got down on one kneed and looked at me.

"Samantha will you marry me?" He asked

"Uh...well...I can't" I said

"Why not?" He said

"Jeff were in high school still, After that your going to try to get into the WWE, Just because this baby might be yours doesn't mean you have to marry me, If you love me you'll wait until were a little older" I said

"Alright" He said

He got up and put the ring in his pocket. I grabbed his hand as he sat down, All our friends were looking at us.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing were just shocked" John said

"Really shocked" Mark said

"I third that shock" Bret said

"What are you guys up to? My mom asked

I saw all the guys and girls looking at us.

"Nothing mom" I said

"Jeff asked Sam to marry him" Angel said

"Thanks Angel" I said

"What did you tell him?" Mt mom asked

" I said no" I said

"Because I'm not ready to get married" I said

"Well you could still get engaged but not get married for awhile" Angel's mom said

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED" I yelled

I got up off the couch and ran up to my room. A couple minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Go away mom" I said

"It's me" Jeff said

"Go away Jeff" I said

"Sammy please we need to talk" He said

I got up off my bed and opened the door. He came in and we sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry it's just were eighteen, I've been kidnapped, Raped, I'm pregnant and it's just I've been threw a lot and I need to get over it before I commit to anything" I said

"Your committed to this relationship" He said

"I'm not even sure about it either" I said

"Your say you want to break up again?" He asked

"I don't know Jeff, Things were better when we were just friends" I said

"Oh yeah us secretly crushing on the other, We can never go back to being just friends" Jeff said

"We can try" I said

"Sammy friends don't love each other and have romantic feeling for the other" He said

"Well Bret and I are friends and he has feeling for me and you know what I like him like that too" I said

"But you don't love him" He said

"I could" I said

"He doesn't make you heart go faster every time he touches you" He said

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him, My heart started pounding faster.

"See" He said

"I don't care" I said

"He doesn't kiss you the way I can" He said

He kissed me on the lips and I deepened it. He pulled away two minutes later and looked at me.

"Jeff" I said

He kissed me again and once again I deepened it. He pulled my shirt off and I pulled his off. I kissed him this time and my hand up and down on his chest hair. After about twenty minutes later we were both under the blankets.

"So do you still want to break up now?" He said

I kissed him on the lips then said no.

"Sam, Jeff are you okay in there?" Bret asked

"Uh yes go away" Jeff said

"Why?" He said opening the door.

He looked at us when he came in. I was about to get out of bed and tell him to leave when I realized I wasn't wearing anything.

"Get out" I said

"We herd things so I came up to check" Bret said

"Well your nosy" I said

"I thought you were breaking up again?" He asked

"Were did you hear that?" I asked

"You left your cell in you pocket and you must have pressed a button because you dialed you house phone. Your mom picked it up and we herd you guys talking, She put it on speaker so we all could hear, We herd everything until you started kissing then your mom hung up" He said

"Your all nosy" I said

"Sometimes it pays to be nosy" He said

I grabbed on of the blankets and pulled it off the bed with me, I walked over to him and pushed him but it did nothing.

"Your not wearing anything" He said

"Get out Bret before I make you" Jeff said

"Try me" Bret said

Jeff grabbed his pants and put them on under the blanket then got up. He walked over to Bret and pushed him. Bret moved a little then punched Jeff in the face. Then Jeff swung back at him. They kept punching each other until my dad and Matt came up. They broke them up.

"This is Christmas and you don't fight in my house" My dad said

"Jeff nice going" Matt said

"He punched me" Jeff said

"After you pushed me" Bret said

While the guys were fight I manage to put cloths on.

"I can't do this anymore, Bret were not friends anymore and I hate to do this after what we just did but Jeff were over" I said

I grabbed the little bag of cloths I manage to also pack some cloths while the guys were fighting. I ran downstairs and out to my car. I got in and started driving out of town.

* * *

**I'm sorry had to but i promise i will have a update soon i promise! Please update and let me know wha you think! Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**See you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 11**

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to get out of town. About a hour after leaving my house my phone went off. I picked it up and saw that it was Jeff. I answered it.

"I'm not coming back, Bye Jeff" I said hanging up

A couple minutes later it went off again and I saw it was my parents. I ignored it and turned off the ringer. After driving for hours I pulled into a motel for the night. I paid for a room and fell asleep on the bed. Over the next eight months I got a job in town three hours from my parents house. I decided to rent a one bedroom apartment for the baby and me. One day while I was working I went into labor. One of my co-workers drove me to the hospital. I gave birth to a baby girl. When I held her that's when I knew she wasn't Aaron's baby she was Jeff's. She has his eye color and blond hair. I decided to name her Lucy Anne Collins. They next day I took her home to my apartment. Over the next four months I was taking care of Lucy and working at my job. My job decided to fire me after being late five days in a row. That's when I decided to go home to my parents house. Three hours later I was taking Lucy out of her car seat and caring her up to the door. I rang the door bell and my dad answered.

"Hello dad" I said

"Oh my god! Samantha come in" He said

I came in and sat down while he went to get my mom. Five minutes later her and my dad came in. My mom was caring a baby.

"Hey mom" I said

"Samantha, I see you had your baby" She said

"Yes" I said

"Is she Jeff's?" She asked

"Yes, I see you had your baby" I said

"Yes your brother" She said

"Jake Lee Collins" He said

"This is your granddaughter Lucy Anne Collins" I said

"You didn't give her Jeff's last name?" She said

"No" I said

"She's pretty" He said

"Thanks, Listen I'm really sorry about the last year, I was going threw a lot and I needed to be by myself" I said

"It's okay honey, your here now" She said

"I have to see Jeff and tell him about Lucy" I said

"You can't" He said

"Why not?" I asked

"Well six months ago after they were done school they joined the WWE" She said

"No way" I said

"Yes they were jobbers at first but now their signed" He said

"Bret too?" I asked

"Yes" She said

"I thought Jeff and Bret hated each other?" I asked

"They do sorta and Vince was using that for some of their matches in the begging" She said

"Oh" I said

I talked to them for a little longer and found out they kept my room the same. My dad helped me carry mine and Lucy's stuff upstairs then he left. I put Lucy down for a nap while I put stuff away/ About a hour later I decided to call Jeff. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He asked

"Jeff it's Samantha" I said

"Sammy I thought I'd never hear from you again" He said

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay, Where are you?" He asked

"I'm back at my parents house, They told me you guys were in the WWE now" I said

"Yes we are, So Uh...hows the baby?" He asked

"Our daughter just fine" I said

"Our? So she is mine?" He said

"Yes I knew when I saw her she was yours" I said

"Okay what's her name?" He asked

"Lucy Anne Collins" I said

"Okay but you can change her last name to Hardy" He said

"Yeah I guess" I said

"Will you do that for me, Change her last name?" He asked

"Okay I will, Listen I was wondering next time your in town if we could meet?" I asked

"Sure I would love to meet our daughter" He said

"Okay listen I'll let you go now, Your probably really busy" I said

"Okay bye Sammy" He said

"Bye Jeffro" I said

I hung up just as Lucy started crying. One month later I got a call from Jeff saying he would be in town today. I told him he could come over. At around three the door bell rang. I picked up Lucy and went to answer the door. When I opened it I saw Jeff standing there.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said

I moved out of the way so he could come in. The three of us went upstairs to my room. The both of us sat down on my bed.

"Can I hold her?" He asked

"Of course you can" I said

I handed her to him and he smiled at her.

"She's five months old" I said

"Okay wow she's kinda does look like me" He said

"That's how I knew you were her father" I said

"Okay" He said

"Listen Jeff I'm really sorry about everything" I said

"It's alright your forgiven" He said

He got up and put Lucy in her crib then came back over and sat down beside me.

"So uh...do you have a girlfriend, I mean I'd totally be okay with it since I kinda broke your heart, It's also okay if you hate me and just here to see Lucy" I said

"I don't have a girlfriend, I don't hate you and your still as beautiful as I remember" He said

"I regret what I did to you everyday, It's just you guys were fighting and I couldn't handle it with everything I was going threw" I said

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up close to him. Close enough that our chests were touching. I started breathing faster as my heart started pounding faster. He let me go a minute later.

"I see I still have the same affect on you" He said

"Yes" I said

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me as I kissed him on the lips. Five minutes later I pulled his shirt off as he pulled mine off.

"I've missed you" He said

"I've missed you" I said

We started kissing again. He was about to take my bra off when I pulled away.

"We can't Lucy's in here" I said

"She's a baby and sleeping" He said

"I know" I said

He kissed me again on the lips as I kissed him back. Twenty minutes later were were laying on my bed under the covers.

"I love you Jeff, I'll never leave you again" I said

"Good, I love you too" He said

"I know" I said

"I have to go to the show now but do you and Lucy want to come?" He said

"Sure" I said

We got out of bed and put our cloths back on. I took Lucy out of her crib and got her dressed. We walked outside and went to his car. I buckled Lucy up in her car seat then got in the front seat. Fifteen minutes we arrived at the arena. Jeff got Lucy while I climbed out. We walked in and went to his locker room. I was feeding Lucy while Jeff was getting ready. There was a knock on the door so Jeff answered it. It was Angel and some guy dressed in all dark with eye liner on.

"Hey Angel, Mark" He said

"That's Mark?" I said

"Yes Sammy" He said

"Oh my god Sam?" Angel said

"Hey girl" I said

"Your back and with Jeff" She said

"Yes why does Mark look different?" I asked

"Because this is his in ring Character, He's known as the Undertaker" Angel said

"Yes I am and Angel's my Soul girl" He said

"Oh Kay, Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Oh there on the Raw brand, The three of us are on the SmackDown brand" Jeff said

"Weren't you having matches with Bret?" I said

"I was but now I team up with Matt, Were known as the Hardy Boyz" He said

"Okay" I said

"So That's your baby?" Angel asked

"Yes and Jeff's" I said

"That's good, What's her name?" Mark asked

"Lucy Anne Coll-Hardy" I said

"Lucy Anne Coll-Hardy?" She asked

"No I ment Lucy Anne Hardy" I said

"Okay" They said

"So Angel and I are engaged" Mark said

"Wow congratulations" I said

"Well I should finish getting ready" Jeff said

"Yeah talk to you guys later" Mark said

"Bye" We said

About twenty minutes later Jeff left to go to the washroom. Matt came in and just looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked

"Uh...Your brother invited me and his daughter" I said

"You think just because you have his baby you can come back into his life after almost a year and a half of not telling him where you were or when you gave birth to his daughter" He said

"No but I wanted him to see her, He deserves to see her" I said

"Yes but not you" He said

"I know you hate me for what I did to him but I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry not going to cut it" He said

"Your brother still loves me and I love him" I said

"He's just saying that, Do you know what he was like after you left?" He asked

"No he never told me" I said

"He cried for months wondering if you were every coming back" He said

"I told him I was sorry" I said

"Well like I said sorry not good enough" He said

"WELL APARENTLY IT IS TO YOUR BROTHER CONSIDERING WE HAD SEX A COUPLE HOURS AGO" I yelled

I got up and started to get Lucy who was in her car seat sleeping. Before I could get there Matt grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall.

"Let me go" I said

"Stay away from my brother, If you don't I will make sure you and that baby never see my brother again" Matt said

"You can't stop him from seeing his daughter" I said

"Oh trust me I can" He said

"LET HER GO" Jeff said

Matt let me go as Jeff came in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jeff asked

"Protecting you" He said

"From what?" Jeff said

"That bitch and her baby" He said

"That bitch? Sam is the mother of my daughter and my girlfriend" He said

"Oh please, It's Aaron's" He said

"Lucy is my daughter, Did you even look at her, She has my hair color and eyes" Jeff said

"Who named her Lucy?" He asked

"This bitch did" I said

"Sam your not a bitch" Jeff said

"Whatever our match is next" He said

"Don't ever threaten me again or your brother or I will kick your ass" I said

"He threaten you?" Jeff said

"I yelled at him so he pinned me up against the wall and told me not to do that again or he would have made sure Lucy and me never saw you again" I said

"You said that?" He asked

"Yes she doesn't deserve to see you after she left" He said

"I have forgiven her because I still lover her and my daughter" Jeff said

"Whatever I want no part of them" Matt said

"She is your fucking niece" I said

"I don't care" He said

"Well after this match I don't want to see you Matt" Jeff said

He picked up Lucy and handed her to me. He kissed me on the cheek and left. Matt looked at me then left. I watch their match backstage. They were fighting a new tag team. About twenty minutes in Jeff got the pin and left without even celebrating with his brother. He came back to the locker room and took a shower. He came out and looked at me.

"I'm messing everything up for you" I said

"No your not" He said

"You hate your brother now because of me" I said

"I don't hate him, I just super pissed at him, He shouldn't have said that about you guys, I mean he didn't even look at his niece" He said

"I know" I said

"Do you and Lucy want to stay with me at my motel room for the night?" He asked

"Sure we love too" I said

We kissed on the lips then left with Lucy. We got to his motel room and changed Lucy into her pajamas. We decided to let her sleep in her car seat for the night. After she was changed we changed into our pajamas which I didn't have any so Jeff gave me one of his t-shirts. We got into bed and snuggled up to each other as we fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks guys! Byez!**


	13. Chapter 12

**okay this chapter is a little long but i hope you guys will still take the time t read it! Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 12**

At around three am Lucy started to cry. I got out of bed and picked her up. I laid her at the foot of the bed. I grabbed a diaper and was about to change her bum when the bedside lamp came on. I looked over and Jeff staring at me.

"Sorry she needs her bum changed" I said

"I could have gotten up" He said

"You don't know how to change a diaper" I said

"I have to learn at some point and how hard can it be" He said

He moved down to the foot of the bed. He grabbed the diaper from me and just looked at the one she was wearing.

"Okay this comes off somewhere" He said

He started to pull it down like underwear but it wouldn't come off.

"There's flaps at the side" I said laughing

"I knew that" He said

He grabbed the flaps and undid them. He lifted the top of the diaper down.

"Oh my god! Ew it's poop" He said

"Lucky for you, Your gonna need whips" I said

"Where are those?" He asked

"Right here" I said

He grabbed a couple and started wiping. After he was done he put her new diaper on only backwards so I helped him with it. Once we were done I started feeding her. Twenty minutes later she fell asleep. Jeff put her in her car seat. He came back to the bed and laid down with me.

"That was my first diaper" He said

"One out of many coming up, You did a good job" I said

"Thanks so while you were gone what did you do?" He asked

"I worked as a waitress but they fired me" I said

"Why?" He asked

"I was late five days in a row because the babysitter kept being late" I said

"Oh well I'm glad your back" He said

"I know I don't deserve you" I said

"Yes you do" He said

"Why do you still love me after everything I did to you, Other guys would hate me| I said

"Sammy from the first day I met you I knew you were the girl for me, I will always love you, You'll always be my Sammy" He said

I punched him in the arm and he just looked at me.

"What was that for?" He said

"If you knew then why the hell did you wait so long?" I asked

"I didn't think you felt the same way" He said

"Oh I so did" I said

He laughed and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away a minute later.

"You'll always be my Jeffro" I said laughing

He smiled at me as I smiled at him. I pushed him down and then got on top of him. We started kissing again. In the morning we both woke up to Lucy crying. Jeff told me he'd get her so I fell back asleep. A couple hours later I woke up and herd Jeff talking to someone on the phone in just his boxers.

"No you cannot see her, Your engaged to Julie" He said

I couldn't hear what the other person was saying so I just listen to Jeff.

"Were back together now, The baby is mine" He said

Then the person on the phone said something.

"Lucy Anne Hardy" He said

They they said something.

"Alright bye" Jeff said

He hung up and looked at me.

"Hey" He said

"Who was that?" I asked

"That was Bret" He said

"He's engaged?" I asked

"Yeah to his girlfriend Julie" He said

"Oh well that's good, Hows Owen?" I asked

"He's good, He's got a girlfriend to, Her name is Martha" He said

"Nice" I said

"Yup" He said

"Lucy sleeping?" I asked

"Yeah I changed and fed her while you were sleeping" He said

"Thanks" I said

"No Problem" He said

"For everything" I said

"Like I told you, I will always be here for you" He said

"I know" I said

He came over and kissed me on the lips. I got out of bed and put my clothes back on.

"Oh Raw is having a live show her tonight and SmackDown doesn't till tomorrow night so I can stay here for one more night" He said

"I want to see John and Kristy" I said

"I know, We can take Lucy to see the arena tonight" He said

"Okay are Lucy and me going to be traveling with you?" I asked

"I'm not sure, I can talk to Vince" He said

"Okay" I said

Later on in the day I called my mom to tell her we would be home tomorrow night. I talked to her for ten minutes then hung up. At six thirty we left the motel and headed to the arena were Raw was taking place. We went inside and headed to John's and Kristy's Locker room. They got to share a locker room because they were together. When we got their Jeff knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hey buddy" He said

"I brought Sam and our daughter" He said

"Sam nice to see you back and with Jeff" He said

"Nice to see you too John" I said

"Well come in Kristy will be happy to see you" He said

We walked in and saw Kristy putting her hair in a ponytail. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sam your back" She said

"Yes I've been back for a month now" I said

"I'm happy to see you, Whose that little princess?" She asked

"This is Lucy Anne Hardy" I said

"Wow pretty name" She said

"She is my daughter" Jeff said

"That is awesome man" John said

"Yes it is" I said

We talked for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" John asked

"It's Bret let me in" He said

"No I don't want to see him yet" I said

"Hide behind the lockers" Kristy said

I took Lucy from Jeff and stood behind the lockers. John walked over and opened the door. Bret walked in and looked at Jeff.

"Your here, You told me you weren't going to be" He said

"I changed my mind" Jeff said

"Is Sam here?" He asked

"No she's at the motel room with our daughter" Jeff said

"So you are dating again?" He asked

"We haven't actually said anything about that but with what's happen the past two days I think we are" Jeff said

"Oh" He said

"What's it to you anyway your engaged to Julie" Jeff said

"I still like Sam" He said

"Well stop" Kristy said

"She;s in love with Jeff" John said

"It's kinda hard" Bret said

At that point Lucy woke up and started crying.

"Is that a baby?" Bret asked

I stepped out from the locker and looked at Bret.

"Hi" I said

"You are here" He said

"Yes" I said

I grabbed Lucy's bottle and started feeding her.

"Why did they tell me you weren't here?" He asked

"Because I didn't want you to see me and wreak mine and Jeff's relationship again" I said

"Again? I wasn't the one that left and broke up with their boyfriend" He said

I handed Lucy to Jeff and stared at him.

"You came in after we uh...anyways you did wreak it" I said

"Sam you the one that told him you liked me and I thought you guys broke up when I came in" He said

"Well we didn't" I said

"I saw that" He said

"Lucy is Jeff's daughter and your engaged, You need to get over me this" I said

I pointed to him then me and looked at him.

"Will never happen because you have a girlfriend and I love Jeff always have always will" I said

"We can still be friends" He said

"Will be friends when you get over your crush on me I did the day I left, Jeff''s the only guy for me" I said

"Alright cute baby by the way" He said

"Thanks" I said

Then he left the locker room.

"That was nice" I said

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Of course I am" I said

"Good" Kristy said

"So can I hold the little sweetheart?" John asked

"Of course" Jeff said

He handed Lucy to John after she was done eating.

"I have to go to the washroom" I said

"It's down the hall" Kristy said

"Do you meed me to come with you?" Jeff asked

"I can use the washroom by myself" I said

"No I didn't mean that, Do you want me to come with you and wait outside?" He asked

"I'll be fine" I said

I kissed Jeff on the cheek then left. I went into the washroom and came back out. As I was walking I thought I saw Aaron standing in the corner looking a me. I closed my eyes and when I looked again he was gone.

_"He's in jail, Your seeing things" I thought to myself_

I started walking again until I looked behind me and saw Aaron standing three inches away from me. I started running until I ran into the locker room. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was gone but as I turned around I bumped into Jeff which made me fall on my ass.

"Ow my ass" I said

"Sammy you okay?" He asked

"No Aaron's out their" I said

"He's in jail" Jeff said

"I know but I really think I saw him" I said

"Let me check" He said

He left and came back fifteen minutes later.

"I didn't see him" He said

"Okay maybe I was just imagining him" I said

"Your probably were" He said

"Can we leave?" I asked

"Of course" He said

"Come visit us anytime girl" Kristy said

"I will thanks guys" I said

"No problem" John said

I took Lucy from Kristy and got her ready then put her in the car seat. We said goodbye then left. We got back to the motel room twenty minutes later. I changed and fed Lucy when we got back. Once she was asleep I crawled into bed after I changed and fell asleep with my head on Jeff's chest.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what u think! thanks guys!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so your probally not going to like me after you get to the end but i'm sorry i had to do it! thanks for all the reveiws s far! you guys are so awesome!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 13**

Two days later Jeff had to leave to go back on the road. Vince told Jeff because Lucy was still a baby that we couldn't come on the road with him. I told him he could call everyday if he wanted to. The day after Jeff left I used the money I saved up from my job to buy a house next door to my parents. It is a three bedroom house with two bathrooms. A week later my dad helped me move in. My mom was going to use my old room as her art studio. Jeff has called me every night since he left. Angel, Mark, John and Kristy call when they can get the chance. One day I got a call from Bret's brother Owen. He told me that a couple days ago Bret and his girlfriend Julie eloped and were now married. I told him thanks for telling me. We talked about his girlfriend for a little bit then I had to let him go because Lucy was crying. Over the next two months I kept seeing what I thought was Aaron but a couple seconds later he would be gone. I decided to go back to school for my last four credits I missed. I would leave Lucy with my parents for the day to go to school then pick her up after I was done. One night while she was sleeping my phone went off. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Samantha Collins?" The guy asked

"Yes I am" I said

"This is the prison calling were calling to let you know that three months ago Aaron broke out of jail and is now on the run, We've looked everywhere same with the police and we can't find him, We think he's coming after you" He said

"Oh my god! Thank you" I said

"Sorry we didn't call you sooner" He said

"I've seen him but I just thought I was imagining him" I said

"Were have you seen him?" He asked

"Everywhere" I said

"Okay keep your doors locked at all times" He said

"I will thank you" I said

"No problem, Bye" He said

"Bye" I said

I hung up then dialed Jeff's number. Matt answered his cell phone.

"He's not here" He said in a rude tone

"When he comes back I need to talk to him please" I said

"Whatever" He said

Before I could say anything else he hung up on me. I closed my phone and started to watch TV. Two hours later I looked out the window and saw a guy dressed in all black staring in threw the open curtains. I ran to the window and closed the curtains. I picked up my phone and redialed Jeff's number. This time he picked up.

"Hey Sammy" He said

"Jeff you didn't call me back, I called two hours ago and Matt answered, I told him to tell you to call me back" I said

"He never told me, What's up? Lucy okay?" He asked

"Lucy's fine, I'm not" I said

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"I'm freaking out" I said

"Why?" He asked

"You know two months ago when we visit John and Kristy and I told you I thought I saw Aaron?" I asked

"Of course I do but what does that have to do with you freaking out?" He asked

"Because it was Aaron I saw, The prison called and told me three months ago he broke out again and they think he's coming after me again" I said

"Oh well that's not good, Do you need me to come back?" He asked

"Yeah if Vince will let you" I said

"I'll talk to him first thing in the morning" He said

"Thanks Jeffro" I said

"No problem, I love you" He said

"I love you too" I said

Then I hung up the phone. I walked over to the window and open the curtains a little and saw that the guy was wrong. I got up and made sure all the doors and windows were locked then turn off the light and went upstairs to bed. The next morning I got a call from Jeff saying he would be home tomorrow around lunch and would come over for the night. I hung up and got Lucy ready then took her to my parents house. I walked in and saw my parents sitting on the couch with Jake.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Sam" My dad said

"Honey Aaron broke out of jail three months ago" He said

"I know the prison called last night because they think he's coming after me" I said

"That's not good" My mom said

"I know but I have to go to school now, Lucy's all ready" I said

I handed her to my dad then said goodbye and left to go to school. After I was done school I got in my car and started to leave. As I was leaving the parking lot I saw Aaron sitting at a table by the school starring at me. I hit the pedals and drove off school grounds. I was almost home when I looked in my rear view mirror and saw a black car following me.

"God! He won't give up" I said

I parked in my driveway then walked next door to my parents house. I walked in and saw Jake and Lucy playing with toys on the living room floor. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking.

"Hey mom where's dad?" I asked

"He got called into work" She said

"Oh okay so Jeff's coming back tomorrow" I said

"Really because of Aaron?" She said

"Yeah he wont give up, He was at school then he followed me here but when I pulled into my driveway he kept going" I said

"Call the police next time" She said

"Oh I plan on it" I said

"Good do you and Lucy want to stay for dinner" She said

"Sure we love too" I said

"Good it's going to be ready in a hour" She said

"Okay I'm going to go keep a eye on Jake and Lucy" I said

"Thanks" She said

"No Problem" I said

A hour later we sat down for dinner. Lucy and Jake could now eat baby food so we fed them while we ate. After we were done I decided to take Lucy home. I thanked my mom and left with her. When I walked in my cell phone went off. I put Lucy down and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

No one said anything.

"This is Samantha Collins anyone there?" I asked

"He's coming for you" He said

"Whose this?" I asked

"Someone you know very well" He said

"Oh My God! Your working for him Matt" I said

"Oh yes! That baby is not my brothers it's Aaron's" He said

"NO IT ISN'T" I yelled

I hung up the phone then picked Lucy up to go change her bum. We went to bed a couple hours later. The next morning I woke up and saw a person under the blankets beside me. I assumed it was Aaron so I started punching the guy.

"Ow Sammy stop it" He said

"Oh my god! Jeff I'm sorry" I said

"I'll live" He said

"How did you get in?" I asked

"I asked for the key from your parents" He said

"Oh okay" I said

"I thought you were Aaron" I said

"I'm not that creepy stalker" He said

I looked at him and started crying. He grabbed me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" He said

"No no it wasn't that, Matt he's he's" I said

"He's what Sammy?" He asked

"He's working with Aaron" I said

"He can't be I saw him before I left the hotel" He said

"He called me last night and said Lucy wasn't your she was Aaron's| I said

"Don't worry she is mine, I showed a picture of her to my dad and he said I looked almost like that when I was a baby only she's a girl, Don't worry about them I will protect you" He said

"Okay" I said

I kissed him on the lips. We were about to take it father when we herd Lucy crying threw the baby monitor. Jeff got up and went to her room to get her. He came back a couple minutes later. He put her down and changed her bum. Then he started feeding her a bottle.

"Look it your a pro at changing diapers now" I said

"Oh yeah" He said

"Hey so I was wondering since your here all the time maybe you liked to" I started to say

"I would love to move in" He said

"Good" I said

He put Lucy on the bed and grabbed something from the table.

"I was wondering now if you would" He started to say

He got down on one Knee and grabbed my hand.

"Samantha Collins will you marry me?"He asked

"Yes of course I will" I said

"You mean it's a yes this time because I was worried..." He started to say

I cut him off by kissing him. When we pulled apart he put the ring on my finger.

"It's the same one, You kept it?" I asked

"Of course I did" He said

"Your so sweet" I said

I kissed him again on the lips. When we pulled a part again I picked up Lucy. I kissed her on the cheek. We all headed downstairs a couple minutes later. I made breakfast for Jeff and me while Jeff kept Lucy busy by playing with her.

"Your just a pretty girl, but unfortunately you mommy's prettier" H said

"Stop it, She's the pretties" I said

"Your both the same" He said

"So when do you leave again?" I asked

"In a week that's why I'm hoping we can find him before then" He said

Lucy looked at him and put her little hand on his cheek.

"Awe daddy's okay, Just worried about mommy" He said

He kissed her on the forehead and she laugh.

"Awe that's so cute" I said

That's when my phone rang. I walked into the living room and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"I'm coming" He said

"What?" I asked

Before I could do anything the window broke into millions of pieces as we I herd a loud bang then something went into my chest/

"JEFF" I yelled

I dropped the phone and fell to the ground. I lost consciousness after that.

* * *

**Okay i'm sorry i'm sorry! i will try and have a update soon! please review! thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 14

**OKay guys here is the next chapter! sorry i left it hanging again! thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**YAY john's rehired and can kick Wade's ass at TLC! Sorry had to say that!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

I was standing in a room filled with bright light. I was about to go look around when I saw my grandma who has been dead for four years coming up to me.

"Grandma" I said

"Hello Samantha" She said

"How are you here, You died" I said

"I'm here to help you" She said

"Help me, Oh my god! Did I die?" I asked

"Not yet but you are dieing, Your heart is giving out" She said

"I can't die and leave Jeff and Lucy, They need me" I said

"I know that, She is his by the way" She said

"I knew she was, If I'm dieing then where am I?" I asked

"Your in a between stage" She said

"A what?" I asked

"Your in between earth and heaven" She said

"Why?" I asked

"Because you can decide if your ready to move on or go back to earth" She said

"I want to go back to earth" I said

"Then go" She said

"How?" I asked

"You will figure it out" She said

She started fading away until she was totally gone. I looked around and closed my eyes.

_"I can't die I need to go back, Please take me back" I said_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital bed with doctors standing over me.

"She's alive" One of them said

"Sammy" Jeff said

I looked around and saw him standing there.

"Jeff" I said

"We'll leave you to alone, Get us if anything goes wrong" Another doctor said

"I will" He said

Then the doctor left and Jeff looked at me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey yourself" He said

"I got shot" I said

"Yes you did" He said

"By Aaron" I said

"Yes but they caught him and they are sending him away out of this town so he can't come after you again" He said

"Good" I said

"You almost died just now" He said

"Yes I know, My grandmother told me" I said

"But how she died awhile ago" He said

"I saw her as I was dieing, She helped me" I said

"Well that's good" He said

"Yesterday was so perfect until I got shot" I said

"Yesterday? No you've been out for two months" He said

"Two months?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"Oh my god! We have to plan our wedding before Lucy a year old" I said

"It's taking care of" He said

"By who?" I said

"Your mom, Angel's and Kristy's mom" He said

"When is it?" I asked

"In five days" He said

"But how did you know I was going to wake up before then?" I asked

"I didn't" He said

"So what would have happened if I didn't wake up today and was still out five days later?" I asked

"We would have rescheduled" He said

"Oh okay" I said

"Wheres Lucy?" I asked

"With your parents" He said

"Okay" I said

"I thought I was going to loose you" He said

"But you didn't" I said

"Because your a fighter" He said

"Of course" I said

"I love you" He said

"I love you" I said

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. We pulled apart a couple minutes later. We talked for a couple hours later when my mom, Dad, Jake and my baby girl walked in. I smiled when I saw Lucy's face light up when she saw me. She held her hand out as I grabbed her. I gave her a hug and sat her down on the bed. She looked at her dad and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asked

"I'm alright" I said

"Sorry you guys couldn't get here sooner" Jeff said

"It's okay, Were just glad she's still alive" My dad said

"Me too" I said

Lucy crawled over where I got shot. Pain shot threw me as she did that but I knew it wasn't on purpose.

"Ow get her off me" I said

Jeff picked her up and put her on his lap. I grabbed my stomach and slowly sat up on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah it just hurt" I said

Jake started crying so my parents had to leave. They told me they would be back in the morning. I looked at Jeff and smiled.

"I'm tired" I said

"Go to sleep Sammy, I'll take Lucy home for the night and be back first thing in the morning" He said

"Kay" I said

He kissed me on the lips then I gave Lucy a kiss and said goodbye. When they left I closed my eyes and fell asleep within minutes. The next morning I woke up as the doctor came in.

"Hello Samantha" He said

"Hey doc" I said

"I sure see you in here a lot" He said

"Yeah I know, Hopefully after this time the next time wont be for a while" I said

"Lets hope" He said

"Yeah" I said

"So everything looks good, I here you having a wedding soon so lets get you out by tomorrow" He said

"Wow that would be great, Hows my heart?" I asked

"It seems to be fine now but we will be keeping a eye on you today and if there's no change then we will let you go home tomorrow" He said

"I would like that" I said

"So would I" He said

We talked for a little more then he left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. This time I woke up to hearing a giggle. I smiled and opened my eyes and saw Jeff tickling Lucy.

"That's a nice site to wake up to" I said

"Hey Sammy" He said

"Hey yourself" I said

"Mama" Lucy said

"Oh my god!" I said

"That's a first" Jeff said

"She talked but she only ten months old" I said

"Some children will pick up words early" Jeff said

"How did you know that?" I asked

"Well I kinda read a parenting book last month" He said

"Why?" I asked

"Just to make sure I was doing everything alright, I talked to Vince I get until after our wedding off then I have to go back because I've been gone for two months" He said

"I'm sorry" I said

"Oh no it's not your fault but next time when I go he said I could bring you guys" He said

"Wow that's awesome" I said

"Sure is" He said

I pulled the blankets off and slowly got out of bed. Jeff sat Lucy on the floor then got up and came over to me.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked

"I have to go to the washroom" I said

"Oh okay" He said

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I came out a couple minutes later and walked over to Jeff who was sitting on a chair. Lucy was on the floor playing with some toys. I sat down on Jeff's lap and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back until I pulled away.

"Tomorrow" I said

"I know" He said

I kissed him again then got up and went back to the bed. I laid down on the bed.

"So hows everyone?" I asked

"Good Mark and Angel got married two weeks ago, John and Kristy are engaged now and Bret is going to be a dad" He said

"Wow, What about Owen?" I asked

"He's good touring with Bret and still dating Martha" He said

"Okay well I'm glad Bret's over me now" I said

"You and me both" He said

We talked for a couple hours until Jeff had to leave with Lucy. I ate dinner that they provided me then fell asleep after watching a couple hours of TV. The next morning the doctor told me I could go home today so I called Jeff and he came with Lucy to pick me up. He help me get in the car then we drove away. We got home ten minutes later. He helped me out then got Lucy out. I opened the door and saw my mom, Angel's and Kristy's mom standing in our living room.

"Uh what's going on?" I asked

"Your getting married in three days, Time to try on your dress" My mom said

"But I don't have one" I said

"Yes you do" Angel's mom said

"Uh okay" I said

Jeff walked in with Lucy and smiled. He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I haven't seen it now go try it on" He said

"Alright" I said

We walked up to Jeff's and my room. My mom opened my closet and pulled out a grown bag. She laid it on the bed and opened it. I saw a strapless white dress with diamonds all down the front. I smiled and looked at them.

"Oh my god! I love it, Who paid for it?" I asked

"Your father and me" My mom said

"You shouldn't have" I said

"But we wanted to" She said

"Okay" I said

They helped me put it on and it of course was a perfect fit. We talked about the wedding for a little bit then they left after we put the dress away so I could get some rest. That night after Jeff and I put Lucy to bed we laid in our bed talking about how our life's have changed in the past year and a half. We fell asleep a couple hours later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and et me know what you thought of it! Thanks Guys!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay sorry about the long wait guys but went to my grandparents house for christmas and couldnt get on the net so i couldn't post anything...but i'm back and will have updates now...okay this chapter is a little different it goes from Sam's POV to Jeff's Pov...i've never done anything in Jeff's pov so it was a little difficult but i think i pulled it off...thanks to everyone who has reviewed you guys are awesome!**

**P.S this chapter is a little long but i think you will like it!**

**see you at the bottom!****Chapter 15**

* * *

Three days later it was the day of mine and Jeff's wedding. I was in one of the church's rooms getting ready. Angel, Kristy, My mom and their moms were all in here helping me and getting ready. My mom was doing my hair while Kristy's mom was putting my make up on. While they were doing that there was a knock on the door. Angel walked over and answered it.

"Bret and Julie hi" She said

They came in and waited until my hair and make up was done. I got up once I was done and saw them sitting on the chairs. Bret stood up when I walked over to him.

"Hey Sam" He said

"Hey Bret and this must be Julie your wife" I said

"Yes Julie this is Sam" He said

"Hello" She said

"I herd you are expecting congrats" I said

"Thank you" She said

"Well I just wanted you to meet her before the wedding, You look lovely" He said

"Awe thanks, I'll see you guys later" I said

"Sure will" He said

Then they left. Once they were gone I took the bandage off were I got shot. My mom helped me re bandage it then she helped me into my dress. Once I was all done I looked in the mirror.

"Wow" I said

"You look lovely" Kristy said

"Thanks guys, Sorry I missed your wedding Angel" I said

"Don't sweat about it we only had a little bit of people to see it because Mark didn't want a big wedding" She said

"Of course he didn't" I said

**-Jeff's POV-**

I was in one of the church rooms with Lucy getting my suit on. I had it all on but couldn't find my tie anywhere. Lucy was sitting on the floor. A couple minutes later I saw Lucy walking over to me with my tie. She handed it to me then sat down.

"Thanks baby girl" He said

Then it clicked in my head that she just walked for the first time.

"Oh my god! Did you just walk" I said

She laughed at me. I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I put her down and put my tie on just as their was a knock on the door. I answered it and saw my brother Matt standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I'm sorry about everything" He said

"Sam hates you now" I said

"I can't blame her I worked with the guy that kidnapped her and raped her" He said

"I'm pissed to man how could you do that?" I asked

"I don't know I thought Lucy was his but she's not she's yours" Matt said

"Even if she was his she would still be my daughter" I said

"Because of Sam?" He asked

"No because I'm the only father she knows" I said

"Okay well please let me stay, I want to see my baby brothers wedding" He said

"I will but if Sam wants you to leave then I'm sorry but you will have to leave" I said

"Okay so let me see my niece" He said

I let him in and he walked over to Lucy and picked her up. She smiled then gave him a hug.

**-Sam's POV-**

About two hours later it was time to leave. Kristy went and got Lucy from Jeff and brought her back to me. She was our flower girl but Kristy was going to help her. My dad came over to me and told me I looked lovely. I thanked him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. The music started playing as my bridesmaids started walking down. A couple minutes later it was now my time to go. My dad grabbed my arm and we started walking down the isle. I saw Jeff standing up at the front of the church. He is wearing a black suit with a blue tie. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. I smiled at him and started looking at everyone in the crowd. That's when I notice Jeff's brother Matt sitting in one of the rows of seats. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a dirty look and turned my head towards Jeff. My dad and me made our way to the front of the church. My dad pulled my vial up over my head and kissed me on the cheek. Jeff walked over to me and took my hand from my dad. My dad went and sat down beside my mom, Lucy and Jake. Jeff kissed me on the cheek then we walked back up to the minister.

"We are gathered here to witness these two joining in holy matrimony and spending the rest of their life's together" He said

Jeff looked at me and smiled.

"I Love you" He whispered to me

"Love you to" I said

"If anyone objects to why these two should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace" He said

Jeff and I both waited to see if anyone would say something but after a couple seconds no one did so he continued.

"They both have written their own vows so Jeff you may start first" He said

"Okay thank you, Samantha we've been friends for three years now and just the past year and a half we have turned it into a romantic relationship, You've been threw a lot over the last year but I have been there most of the time, We have made a beautiful daughter who is now almost a year old, While I was getting ready she walked for the first time, Anyway I've loved you since the first day I saw you and I know I will love you for the rest of my life, You will always be my Sammy" He said

"Sam it's your turn" The minister said

"Jeffery I have loved being your friend and more importantly I have loved being your girlfriend, The past year I've been threw lots of things and have done horrible things to you but you didn't care you forgave me, That's when I knew you really did love me and wanted to be with me no matter what, I love being a mother to to our daughter and I love you, I've always loved you, You will always be my Jeffro...Wait did you say Lucy walked today?" I said

"Yes I couldn't find my tie and she walked over to me and gave it to me" He said

"Wow" I said

"Those were lovely" The minister said

He talked for alittle bit then we put each others rings on after saying some stuff.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss your bride Jeff" He said

Jeff grabbed my stomach anf pulled me close to him. He leaned his head down and kissed me on the lips. We kissed for a couple minutes then pulled apart. Jeff grabbed my hand and we walked down the isle. Everyone was clapping. We walked outside and went into the waiting limo. It would take us to our reception. Once the limo pulled away I looked at Jeff.

"What the hell was Matt doing there?" I asked

"He uh..came to see us get married" He said

"You let him after what he did to me?" I asked

"He said he was sorry and I think he ment it, He held Lucy and she likes him" He said

"Alright but if he ever does anything else again I want him out of our lifes I don't care that he's your brother he shouldn't have said those things about Lucy and me, He teamed with Aaron that's what made me hate him and I know Aaron probally talked him into it but-" I was saying before I was cut off by Jeff kissing me.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"That's not fair I was talking" I said

"I'm sorry" He said

"It's okay Mr Hardy" I said

"Mrs Hardy" He said

I smiled then kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and grabbed my dress and got on his lap. He smiled at me and kissed me again. We were still kissing when someone opened the door. We pulled away and saw my parents smiling at us.

"Uh hi" I said

"When did the limo stop?" Jeff asked

"A few seconds ago" My mom said

"Sorry" We said

"It's totally okay now you got to get in their" My dad said

"Right" I said

I grabbed my wedding dress and climbed off Jeff. I got out of the car and hgged my parents. Jeff got out right after me and gave them a hug. They will be watching Lucy for us while we go on our honeymoon. Before they came to the reception they dropped both Lucy and Jake at a babysitters. They headed inside to tell the DJ we arrived. I grabbed Jeff's hand and we started walking in. We waited until the DJ cut the music off and started talking

"Everyone I would like to intoduce the new Mr and Mrs Jeffery Hardy" He said

We walked in as everyone started clapping. We walked to the front and sat down at our table. After we were all done eating we all started dancing.

"It is now time for the Bride and groom to have their first dance" The DJ said

Jeff grabbed my hand and we started walking to the middle of the dance floor. The song started as we started dancing.

"I love you Mrs Hardy" He said

"And I love you Mr Hardy" I said

I kissed him on the lips. After the song was over I told Jeff I was going over to talk to Matt. I walked over to the table he was sitting at and just stared at him.

"Hey Sam listen I'm really sorry, I don't know why I said the things I said or why I did what I did I was just protecting my brother and really I should have protected the both of you from Aaron" He said

"It's okay Matt I forgive you" I said

"Okay good" He said

He got up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

-Jeff's POV-

I was talking to Mark and John when I looked over and saw Sam and Matt hugging each other. I was glad that they forgave each other. They pulled apart a couple minutes later. Sam started walking over to me. She hugged me then went to talk to Kristy and Angel. About twenty minutes later I was still talking to the guys when I looked over on the dance floor and saw Sam dancing really good with Kristy and Angel. It made me smile to see her having a good time. She stopped and grabbed were she was shot then told the girls something and walked back over to me.

"Hey you okay?" I asked

"Yeah my stomach just hurts alittle but no worries" She said

"Okay good" I said

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. We pulled apart a couple seconds later.

-Sam's POV-

Around 1 Am we decided to leave and go back to our house to get some sleep before we went on our honeymoon. We said goodbye to everyone then walked out and went into the waiting Limo. About ten minutes later we walked into our house. I smiled at Jeff and started kissing him. He picked me up and carried me to our room.

* * *

**okay i hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think! Thanks Guys! ttyl Byez!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay guys here is the next chapter for you guys! thank to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Okay i really HATE PUNK so I'm going to make them kick his ass as much as i can lol**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 16**

The next morning I woke up to Jeff kissing my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Good morning Mrs. Hardy" He said

"Good morning" I said

"Are you ready to go on our honeymoon?" He asked

"Sure am" I said

We would only be gone for two weeks then Jeff had to go back on the road. I got out of bed and grabbed a summer dress and sliped it on as Jeff got out of bed to put jeans and a t-shirt on. Once we were both done Jeff grabbed our bags and put them in the car while I went next door to say goodbye to Lucy and my parents. I knocked on the door so she would bring Lucy to the door. When I saw her I took her from my mom and she smiled at me.

"Mommy and daddy will be back in two weeks baby girl" I said

"Mama" She said

"I love you" I said

Jeff came over and I handed her to him.

"Bye baby girl, Daddy loves you" He said

He kissed her then handed her to my mom. We kissed my mom goodbye then got in my purple car and headed to the airport. A couple hours later we boarded the plane. We talked for a little bit then I ended up falling asleep with my head leaning against Jeff's arm. I woke up a couple hours later just as the plane was landing in Miami Florda. I woke Jeff up so we could get off the plane. Once we got off we took a taxi to the car rental place and rented a car. We headed to the hotel that my parents booked for us. They ordered us the honeymoon sweet so everyone was congradulating us on getting married. They carried in our bags as we were looking around. I stepped outside to look at the veiw. I walked back in and saw Jeff in the bed under the covers. I laught as he smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What do you want me to do?" He asked

I looked on the floor and saw his cloths that we was wearing. I laught at him again.

"Your not wearing anything?" I asked

"Maybe I'm not why don't you come over and find out" He said

I laught and walked over to the bed. I kissed him and started taking my dress off. A week later Jeff and I were walking down the beach holding hands when his cellphone went off. He picked it up and answered it. A couple minutes later he closed his phone and looked at me.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Vince he needs us at the show tonight because their in Miami and I have to fight Punk" He said

"Ugh I watch SmackDown on TV while your gone so Lucy and me can see you and I see him ranting about stupid shit all the time, He really is a loser" I said

"I'm with you on that babe" He said

"How are you going to wrestle? You don't have your wrestling gear" I said

"Well I thought something like this might happen so I gave matt a pair of my gear to bring with him just incase" He said

"Oh okay" I said

We headed back to the hotel room to get somethings then we headed to the arena. We walked in and went to Matt's locker room but when we got their it said the Hardy Boyz on the door. Jeff and I walked in and saw Matt getting ready.

"Hey Bro, Sam" He said

"Hey" I said

"So were tagging tonight?" Jeff asked

"Yeah that's why Vince needed you here tonight" He said

"Well after tonight he can wait till I'm done my Honeymoon" Jeff said

"Yeah so while you were gone Punk formed this team called the straight Edge Society and they basically beat everyone that dosn't have the same lifestyle as them" He said

"Really well I think we can beat them tonight" Jeff said

"I think so too" I said

"He's you ring gear man and yours Sam" Matt said

"Mine? I'm not a wrestler" I said

"Vince didn't tell you Jeff?" He asked

"Tell me what?" He asked

"That Sam will be ringside with us tonight just incase Serena gets involved" He said

"He didn't say that and how did you get ring gear for Sam?" Jeff asked

"From my new girlfriend Maria, She had two sets of her ring gear and I asked if my baby brothers new wife could use one" He said

"Well that's nice of her" I said

"Yeah she's really nice" Matt said

Matt handed me the outfit. I left and headed to the girls change room to put the outfit on. I'm wearing a purple belly shirt, Purple short shorts, Purple gloves and purple wrestling boots. I left my long hair down and walked back to the locker room. I walked in and Jeff just stared at me.

"You like because I love it" I said

"Wow Sam you look" Jeff said

"Hot?" Matt said

"Yeah totally" He said

I smiled and walked over to Jeff and kissed him on the lips. We were still kissing when Matt spoke up.

"Yeah I see you too need to be alone, Jeff are match is in ten minutes" Matt said leaving

We pulled apart a couple minutes later after Matt left. Jeff had his face painted which didn't get wrecked when we were kissing him. We started walking to the ring when we saw Mark and Angel talking we walked up to them and said hi.

"Hey guys, Nice look Sam" Mark said

"Your a Diva?" Angel asked

"Just for tonight" I said

"Cool we just had our match, It was a mix tag, We kicked Ted and Maryse asses" Angel said

"Good job" I said

Then on of the guys that works backstage told us we had to go now, We said goodbye and headed tgo the ring entrence, Matt was there when we got there.

"I gave them your new song you wrote for when we tag as the Hardy Boyz Jeff" Matt said

"You wrote a song?" I asked

"A couple" Jeff said

Then their music started playing. We all went threw the curtins. At the top we all did Jeff's little dance then headed to the ring.

"Weighing at a combined weight of 463 pounds, A companyed by Sam Hardy, The Hardy Boyz" The ring annoncer said

"Whose Sam Hardy?" Micheal asked King

"Dude that's Jeff Hardy's new wife" King said

We got in the ring as the SES music started playing.

"Cut our music" Punk said

Their music stopped playing and he kept talking.

"Well look at that it's the Hardy Boyz and Jeffro's new wife" Punk said

I grabbed a mic from outside the ring.

"Don't you dare call him that" I said

"Isn't that what you call him Sammy" Punk said

"Fuck off" Jeff said

"How did you find out about those names?" I asked

"Oh I know people that know you too very well, Sam does Aaron ring a bell" Punk said

"Fuck you" I said

"Laugauge see Aaron is my baby brother, Bet you didn't know that" Punk said

"I see where you get you assholeness" I said

"Jeffery I see your wife had quit the mouth on her" Punk said

"Leave her alone" Jeff said

"Oh I hear you have a daughter together how sweet, How old were you when you got pregnant because my brother tells me you two are only twenty and your daughters a year old" Punk said

"Leave Lucy out of this and get in the ring" I said

"Lucy what a pretty name" He said

He dropped the mic and the three of them came in the ring. I got out of the ring as the match started. Matt and Luke started first. Matt got a couple punched in before Luke got mad and knocked him over. Matt stood right back up and closedlined him. While Luke was down Matt started pumping up the crowd. Luke got up and tagged in Punk. Matt walked over and tagged Jeff in. Jeff punched Punk in the face then pushed him into the corner of the ring. He kicked him until he was in a sitting down. Jeff gave him the Extreme leg drop. Jeff pulled him out of the corner and went for a pin but he kicked out. Punk got a couple moves in. Jeff ran to the corner and did the Whisper in the Wind and went for a pin but once again he kicked out.

"The Hardy'z seem in control of this match" Cole said

"That's because the Hardy'z are the better team" King said

Punk was now in control of the match. He knocked Jeff down then picked him up and put him in the GST. I ran into the ring and destracted him long enough so Jeff could kick out. I got out of the ring. Serena walked up to me and stopped me in the face. I looked at her and started punching her then gave her the Twist of Fate at the same time as Jeff giving Punk one. He climbed up the ropes and deliverd the Swanton Bomb to Punk. He went for the pin and got the three count. I ran into the ringan hugged Jeff. He kissed me on the lips.

"Look out" Matt yelled

Luke came in the ring and knocked me over. Matt pushed him to the corner and got on all fours as Jeff Jumped off his back and gave him the Poiety in Motion. Jeff helped me up and we all left the ring leaving all three members of the SES laying on the ground. We walked back to the locker room and saw Mark and Angel again.

"You guys kicked their asses" Angel said

"Thanks" We said

"How's you head Sam?" Mark asked

"It's alright" I said

We talked for a couple mintues then said goodbye and went to go change. Once Jeff and I were done we said bye to Matt and went back to our hotel room. We changed into PJ's and got in bed to watch a movie. I laid my head on Jeff's chest and fell asleep a couple minutes later. A week later we went home and picked up Lucy. The next day Jeff had to leave to go back on the road. That night I fell asleep with Lucy in our bed snuggling up to me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! thanks guys! byez!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay heres the next chapter for you guys! thanks to everyone that takes the time to read my stories and review then! i really apriciated it! you guys are awesome!**

**Thanks!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 17**

Over the next two months I've been getting sick most mornings so I decided to go to the doctors. Tomorrow is Lucy's first birthday and Jeff will be flying back for the day. I dropped Lucy off at my parents house and drove to the doctors. I waited for a little bit then they called me in. The doctor came in a couple minutes later.

"Hello Samantha" He said

"Sam" I said

"Alright Sam so we think you might be pregnant" He said

"Oh really?" I said

"Yes we can give you a test to make sure" He said

"Okay" I said

Twenty minutes later he came back in.

"It looks like your about ten weeks pregnant" He said

"Thanks" I said

"So is this your first?" He asked

"No this is my second, My first will be a year old tomorrow" I said

"Well tell him or her I say happy birthday" He said

"It's a girl and I will, Thank you doctor" I said

I left and headed to a store once I was done I headed to my parents house. When I got there I walked in my mom, Brother who turned one last month and my baby girl were in the living room.

"Mama" She said

She got up and slowly walked over to me. I picked her up and kissed her.

"So I'm having another baby" I said

"Oh that's nice honey, How far along?" She asked

"Ten weeks, I think I got pregnant the first day we went on our honeymoon" I said

"Are you going to tell him tomorrow?" She asked

"I've got a plan" I said

After I was done telling my mom the plan we headed home. That night Lucy slept in mine and Jeff's bed. The next morning I woke up and herd a noise downstairs. I got out of bed and went downstairs and saw Jeff coming in the door with his bags. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where did you come from?" He said

"From our bedroom" I said

"You want to go there again?" He said smiling

"Can't Lucy's in the bed" I said

"Darn so we should wake the birthday girl up" He said

"We should" I said

We walked upstairs to our bed room. We crawled in on either side of Lucy. We both started kissing her face until she woke up.

"Da" She said

She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Happy birthday Lucy" We said

"Hehe" She said

Jeff carried her downstairs and got her dressed while I made breakfast. In the afternoon My parents, Jeff's dad, Angel's parents, Kristy's parents came over. Mark, Angel, John and Kristy couldn't come due to not in town and couldn't get the time off. They all sent Lucy a present with Jeff. Early today I decorated our house for her party. We all listen to music for a while then we let Lucy open her presents. I saved my present for her for last. Once she was done everyone elses I gave her mine.

"Babe why don't you help her with this one" I said

"Okay" He said

He helped her take the wrapping paper off. He pulled out a pair of pants, A purple teddy bear and a t-shirt.

"Jeff read what the shirt saids" I said

"Uh okay" He said

He turned it around so he could read it.

"I'm a big sister" He said

I smiled at him and he looked at me.

"Big sister? Babe we only have one...Oh my god! Your pregnant" He said

"Yes ten weeks" I said

He got up and came over to me and gave me a kiss. Everyone started clapping. My brother started clapping too. He's a year old and going to be a uncle again for the second time. When it was time for the cake we put Lucy in her high chair and gave her a little birthday cake. She of course put her hands in it and ate a piece. The iceing got all over her face. I took a picture of her eating her cake. A couple hours later everyone left. We put Lucy to bed with her new teddy bear. Jeff got a little heart necklace with a picture of the three of us in it. Later on in the day Jeff and I went to bed. He had to get up early tomorrow to catch a flight.

"So another baby, Well at least I get to see this one being born and the first five months of it's life" He said

"Well your going to miss some stuff when your on the road" I said

"Year your right" He said

"Sorry about that by the way" I said

"Sorry about what?" He asked

"About you not seeing Lucy born and the first five months of her life" I said

"All is forgiving were married with a beautiful daughter, Another one coming soon, What more can I asked for" He said

"Who would have thought we would end up together, I thought I was just going to crush on you for the rest of high school" I said

"Yeah same" He said

I kissed him on the lips and laid down beside him.

"Oh so Bret had his baby, A girl they named her Jade" He said

"Wow that's awesome" I said

"Owen and Martha are engaged now" He said

"That's awesome, hey how do you know all this?" I asked

"John and Kristy told me when they came to SmackDown, Punk still talking shit about us still but I kick his ass everynight during our matches" He said

"Good" I said

I kissed him on the lips and then laid back down. We both fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter! thanks guys! Byez!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you guys! i know i posted one yesterday but that's okay! thanks for the reviews guys! **

**see you at the bottom!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18**

Three months later I was now a couple weeks over five mnoths pregnant. Jeff went back on the road three months ago. Today I'm leaving Lucy with my parents to spend a month with Jeff doing another storyline with the SES only it wasn't actually a storyline because all really hate each other. I got Lucy dressed and took her downstairs.

"Mama go Dada" She said

"Yes I'm going to see daddy" I said

"I with" She said

"No you can't come sweety, Your going to stay with grandma, Grandpa and uncle Jake" I said

"Yay Unca Ake" She said

I laught and went to ger her bag. When I came back I grabbed her hand and walked next door. We walked in and saw my parents and Jake watching TV.

"Cy" Jake said

"Ake" She said

The gave each other a hug.

"Play?" Jake said

"Tay Mama wov Da" Lucy said

"I'll tell him you love him" I said

"Tay" She said

They went upstairs to Jakes room.

"Thanks mom and dad" I said

"No problem Just take care of that baby" My mom said

"I will" I said

"Love you" My dad said

"Love you too" I said

I left the house and went back to my house. I grabbed my baggs and locked the doors. Once everything was in the car I left. I could fly on the plan to get there but in a month I'll be too far along to fly so I would have to drive back. I got to the airport and went in to board my plane. Five hours later I was in Texas. Jeff gave me his hotel number so I could put my stuff in there. I got to the hotel and told the people who I am and they gave me a key. I took the elavator up to the room. Once I got there I unlocked the door and walked in. I smiled when I put my stuff on the bed and saw a note from Jeff.

_Hey beuatiful I'm at the arena, Having a match with Luke tonight, You don't have to be Here tonight so relax, Have fun and I'll see you tonight_

_P.S I love you_

_Love Jeffro_

I put the note in my pocket and laid down on the bed. I must of falling asleep because the next thing I knew someone was in bed beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Jeff shirtless sleeping. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He started to stir a little bit. I smiled and started to play with his multi coloured hair. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Sammy" He said

"Hey" I said

"Nice site to wake up to" He said

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He deepened it and started to tug at my shirt. I let him take it off. After five more minutes of kissing he stopped and looked at me.

"We can't" He said

"Why the hell not?" I asked

"The baby" He said

"What about the baby?" I asked

"Well I don't want to hurt him" He said

"How in the hell would you hurt him?" I asked

"I don't know" He said

"You talked to much" I said

I kissed him again and this time he didn't stop. The next morning I woke up and saw that Jeff was not in bed. I grabbed the first shirt I found on the floor and put it on. Jeff came out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"Sorry I took a shower" He said

"It's okay" I said

"I like my shirt a lot better on you" He said

I looked down and saw that it was Jeff's shirt.

"Sorry I just grabbed the first one I saw" I said

"Sammy it's okay" He said

I felt the baby moving so I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Give me your hand" I said

He held his hand out and placed it where the baby was kicking. He smiled when he felt him move.

"Isn't it wonderful, Lucy did the same thing" I said

"When did you know she was a girl?" He asked

"The day she was born" I said

"Nice" He said

"It hurt like hell and I told myself okay I'm done she's it, I'm not going threw this again but when I found out I was pregnant with him I was really happy because another child is coming that we made together" I said

"Awe Sammy I'm happy too" He said

He kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"So do you know it's a boy because you keep saying him?" I said

"No one told me but I have this feeling it's a boy" I said

"I'm going to have a shower now" I said

"Okay babe, Oh John and Kristy got married two weeks ago and their gone on a honey moon for two months but when they come back Kristy is going to stay at our house for a couple of weeks with you if that's okay?" He asked

"Of course is it because you think I need help for when I'm really far along?" I asked

"Mostly and because she's pregnant" He said

"She is? Wow I thought Angel would get pregnant first" I said

"She didn't tell you? Angel's pregnant too" Jeff said

"Oh my god! Where the hell have I been" I said

"I don't know but she might stay with you too if Mark can get her to stop going on the road with him for awhile, She doesn't want to leave him" He said

"That's understandable I'll talk to her tonight" I said

"Okay babe" He said

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I came out of the bathroom in a towel. I saw Jeff sitting on the bed watching TV. I saw a outfit laying on the bed.

"What's that?" I asked

"An outfit from Maria for you to wear tonight" He said

"Okay well did you tell her I'm pregnat and this size doesn't fit me anymore" I said

"Matt told her and she told him it was big enough to fit you" He said

"Okay" I said

I grabbed them and put them on. They were a purple mini skirt with a black belly shirt.

"Okay I am not showing off my huge belly to the WWE Universe" I said

I took the shirt off and grabbed one of Jeff's baggy shirts and put it on.

"Much better" I said

"That's my shirt" He said

"I know, Mine are to tight, Yours fit better" I said

"Okay" He said laughing

"Don't laugh at me mister you got me pregnant" I said

"Right sorry" He said

I sat on the bed beside him and he put his arm around me. That night we walked into the arena around six. We walked to the Hardy Boyz locker room. They weren't tagging anymore but they found it easier if they put then together. We found the locker rook and walked in and saw Matt and Maria talking

"Hey that's not the shirt I gave you Sam" She said

"I know the other one was a belly shirt and hello almost six months pregnant here and really showing" I said

"Alright well you could at least put a girls shirt on, Is that Jeff's?" She asked

"Yes it's Jeffro's" I said

"Okay we need to make you hotter" She said

"she's always hot" Jeff said

"Not in that shirt come on Sam" She said

I kissed Jeff and followed Maria to the Diva's locker room. When we walked in I saw every Diva on SmackDown except Michelle McCool and Layla.

"Hey Sam" They said

"Hey" I said

"Girl's six months pregnant and need a make over" Maria said

"Five and a half" I corrected her

They laught and started to get me to try on things on. A hour later I walked out of the Diva's locker room with my hair in two long braids that the Diva's streaked purple, Make up on, A pink tank top with the purple mini skirt, Purple running shoes and pink gloves. I ran into Angel. She's a Diva but not at the moment because she's pregnant so shes only goes with Mark ringside.

"Hey wow girl nice" She said

"The Diva's thought I needed a make over" I said

"You look good" She said

"Congrates how far along are you?" I asked

"Two months" She said

"Nice so Kristy going to spend a couple weeks with Lucy and me when they come back want to join?" I asked

"Well I should really stay with Mark" She said

"Your pregnant you need to take a break from the road" I said

"I know Mark said, Let me think about it okay?" She said

"Yeah sure" I said

"Well Mark's probally looking for me so I'll see you later okay?" She said

"Yeah of course" I said

I left and headed to the locker room and walked in and Jeff just stared at me.

"Wow Sammy" He said

"Thanks" I said

"See isn't Maria wonderful" Matt said

"Sure" I said

I walked over to Jeff and sat down beside him. He kissed me on the cheek and continued to get ready. A hour later SmackDown started with Dolph Ziggler going against Kofi Kingston. Kofi won that match by a count out. Then the undertaker with Angel walked out to the ring. Undertaker started talking about what Edge did last week and that he wanted a rematch. Edge came out and accepted the rematch. Angel got out of the ring as Edge came in. The match went on for a half hour before Taker tombstoned Edge and pinned him. The next match was a Diva's match. Maria Vs Michelle McCool. Maria was doing good until Layla distracted the ref long enough for Michelle to hit Maria over the head with the Women's title belt. She pinned Maria and left with Layla. Matt's match was next and he was fighting The Big Show. He was trying everything to knock him down but nothing he did worked. Show chokslamed him and got the pin. The last match of the night was Jeff Vs Punk in a ladder match for the WWE title. Jeff and I walked out and went into the ring. The SES's music started playing and Punk came out with Serena. Punk walked over to the announce table and grabbed a mic.

"Well well well looks who's back it's Jeff's wife and look everyone she's pregnat with his second child how sweet" He said

"Leave my wife alone" Jeff said after grabbing a mic.

"I would if she didn't put my brother in jail" He said

I grabbed the mic from Jeff.

"He's in jail because he kidnapped, Rapped and shot me you asshole" I said

"You deserved it, Your the one that went on a date with him" Punk said

"Were done just get in the ring and fight Jeff Punk" I said

"Fine" He said

I got out of the ring as Punk came in. The match started with Jeff getting a couple of shots in. Punk grabbed a ladder and hit Jeff with it. He set the ladder up and started climbing it but Jeff knocked him off Jeff pushed him into the corner and gave him the extreme leg drop. Then gave him a swanton Bomb and started climbing the ladder but he got knocked down from Punk pushing him. Punk grabbed the ladder and hit Jeff in the gut wit it. He got right back up and hit Punk with the ladder. Punk kicked him in the face and he fell down. Punk set the ladder and started climbing up the ladder only to be knocked down by Jeff. Jeff got up the ladder and started pulling on the title until it came undone. He climbed down holding the title. I ran into the ring and kissed him.

"The winner and NEW WWE champion Jeff Hardy" The ring announcer said

We cleabrated for a bit then left the ring and went to change. We went to the hotel a little later and fell asleep in bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please reivew and let me know what you think! Thanks guys! byez! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay here is the next chapter! lastnight i started another story call Friends Last forever it's another version of Freinds Forever and Always only in Jeff's ponit of veiw! I think you guys will really like it! i hope you will take the time to read it! Thank you for all the reivew so far guys!**

**RANT: omg lastnights Raw was totally werid! but im glad Justin and heath walked away from Nexas! I hope John kicks Punks ass next week! Okay that it lol**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 19**

Over the next two months Jeff and Punk have been having great matches. Jeff's won five and is still the WWE Champion. Punk has only won Three matches and is really pissed off. I was getting involved as much as I could without hurting the baby. I would attack serena if she tried to get involved. Yes I am seven months pregnant and I still can kick her skinny ass. Today Angel and me were driving back to mine and Jeff's house. Kristy would meet us there the next day around the affternoon. We kissed the guys goodbye and got in my car. It took us about eight hours to get back to the house but we made it. I let Angel in while I went next door ro pick up Lucy from my parents house. I walked in and saw her playing in the living room with Jake and my mom.

"Mama" She said

"Hey sweetie" I said

"Mama big" She said

"That's because there's a baby in my tummy" I said

"Baby" She said

I laught and picked her up. I thanked my mom and walked next door to my house. She smiled when she saw Angel who was now five months pregnant.

"Gel, Gel" She said

"Hey Lucy" She said

She took her from me and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me isseded u" She said

"Awe I missed you too" Angel said

She put her back on the ground then sat down on the couch.

"So did you get the room beside Lucy's?" I asked

"Yeah but there's another bed in there too" She said

"Yeah for Kristy when she comes" I said

"Oh okay" She said

"Mama, Dada, ark?" She asked

"Daddy and Mark are still working baby" I said

"Tay" I said

A couple hours later I cooked dinner for the three of us. After we were doww we decided to watch a movie. When it was over I put Lucy in bed and read her a bed time story. Angel and I went to bed shortly after because we were tired from the road trip. The next morining I got up with Lucy and gave her breakfast. When she was done I turned the tv on while I went upstairs to wake up Angel. I nudge her arm and she just rolled over.

"Angel get up" I said

"I'm sleeping" She said

"Arg" I said

I left and headed back downstairs. At around twelve the door bell rang. I got up and answered the door and saw Kristy standing there.

"Hey girl, Let me show you the room you will be in" I said

"Okay" She said

We walked up stairs to the room beside Lucy's. I turned the light and Angel told me to turn it off.

"God I'm sleeping" She said

"Kristy's here" I said

"I'm up" She said

I herd Lucy crying so I went back downstairs to see what was wrong. She fell and got a cut on her arm. I cleaned up and put a band aid on it as the girls came downstairs.

"Isty, Isty" She said

"Hey girl" Kristy said

She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow Sam your really big" Kristy said

"Almost eight months" I said

"I'm three months" Kristy said

"I'm five months and just showing" I said

We all laught and sat down in the kitchen at the table. I gave them cereal and bowels.

"Haha remember when we first saw the guys" Angel said

"Oh yeah you can forget" I said

**-Flashback-**

I was walking to school with Angel and Kristy on the first day of grade 11. We got to the front of school and saw three new guys that weren't here last year.

"Oh my god! The blond one is totally hot" I said

"I think the dark haired one is the hottie" Angel said

"No way the one with brown hair is totally better looking" Kristy said

"Wonder where they moved from" I said

"I don't know" Angel said

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yeah that was a good day" I said

"Remeber what you planed fir us to get them to talk to us" Kristy said

**-Flashback-**

"Girls we should introduce ourselves" I said

"No way" Angel said

"Come on" Kristy said

"Fine but we can't just go up there and say hi" Angel said

"Why can't we?" Krist asked

"Girls I got a plan" I said

I told them the plan and we started walking towards the three new hot guys. When we were almost there Angel laught and pushed my books out of my hands and they fell to the ground. I pushed her's out of her hand and they fell to the ground. I laught and bumped into Kristy on purpous but the guys don't know that. When I did that it made all of her books fall to the ground. The three guys got up and started picking up our books.

"That's wasn't nice Angel" I said

"Sorry just messing around" She said

"Here you go" The blond guy said

"Thanks" I said

"Here" The dark haired one said

"Your books" The brown haired one said

We looked at them and they were just staring at us.

"Uh my name is Samantha but you can call me Sam" I said

"I'm uh...Jeff" He said

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Yeah you too Sammy" Jeff said

"I'm Angel" She said

"Yes you are a angel oh I mean I'm Mark" He said

Angel smiled at him and started blushing.

"Kristy that's my name" She said

"My name is John" He said

"So where you three come from?" I asked

"Texas are parents are friends and our dad's got the same job so they moved us all here" John said

"That's nice" Angel said

"Come on we will show you around" I said

**-End of Flaskback-**

"Turned out to be a good plan" Angel said

"I thought so" I said

I got up and sat Lucy on my lap. I got a sharp pain in my stomach but I ignored it because I thought it was the baby kicking.

"Haha I rememeber the first day Jeff and I caught you and Mark kissing" I said

"Oh god!" She said

**-Flaskback-**

Jeff and I were just coming in to take our last exam. It was the last day of grade 11 so we were all having exams. Jeff and I rounded the corner when I stopped him and pointed at Angel's locker. Her and Mark were standing there kissing. They herd us and pulled apart and looked at us.

"Uh hi guys" Angel said blushing

"So..." Jeff said

"We weren't do anything" Mark said

"Except making out" I said

"Well were dating" Angel said

"Oh my god!" I said hugging her

"Yeah well we should go to the exam now" Mark said

"Yeah" Jeff said

We walked off to our last exam.

**-End of Flashback-**

"That was soo embaressing" Angel said

"But you loved it" I said

"Of course I did I was kissing Mark" She said

"If memory serves me well wasn't it you and Jeff that caught John and I kissing too?" Kristy asked

"Yeah it was" I said

**-Flashback-**

It was the a month before summer vacation ended and Kristy decided to throw a pary while her parents were gone for the weekend. Jeff picked me up from my house and drove me to Kristy's parent's house. We got out of the car and knocked but the music was so loud no one herd us so we just walked in. I knew were her living room so we walked into the living room. When we got there we saw Kristy sitting on John's lap making out with him. I cleared my thoart and Kristy jumped off John's lap and went to the other side of the couch.

"Uh hi guys" She said

"Oh my god! You two are dating too?" I said

"Uh yeah" John said

"You two dating yet?" Kristy said

"Please were just friends" Jeff said

"Yeah and it's going to stay like that" I said

"But you told-" They said but I we cut them off

"I said nothing" I said looking at Kristy

"Yeah totally" Jeff said looking at John

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yeah then a year later everything went down hill with Aaron but the good part was Jeff finally told me how he felt and we started dating and well you know the rest" I said

"Yeah but now your happy" Kristy said

"Of course we got a beautiful daughter and I think our sons on the way" I said

"You know it's a boy?" Angel said

"Kinda I mean I think it is" I said

"Wait you said you think he's on the way, Are you in labour?" Kristy asked

"Yes I think I am" I said

"Your not even eight months pregnant" Angel said

"I know but he's coming, I'm having contractions" I said

"We got to get you to the hospital" Kristy said

"Okay Angel take Lucy to my mom and tell her what's going on, Kristy call Jeff and tell him to get his ass on the next flight here or he's going to miss this one being born" I said

"Okay" Angel said

She took Lucy off my lap who had fallen asleep and took her next door. Kristy grabbed the phone and dialed Jeff's cell number. He picked up because she started talking.

"Jeff you got to get your ass on the next flight here" She said

He said something then she started talking.

"She's in labour" She said

She waited for him to respond.

"Yes I know she's early" She said

When he talked again she got a dirty look on her face.

"You know what screw Vince your wife is in labour, You missed Lucy being born and I know that wasn't your fault but unless you want to miss this one being born get your fucking ass on the night flight to Cameron" She said

"Okay okay bye" She said

She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay he's coming" She said

"Good because I think my water just broke" I said

Angel came back and we drove to the hospital. We got there and they helped me in. I told Angel and Kristy to wait in the waiting room for Jeff. The doctor checked me over and told me I was almost fully dilated.

"Well he's going to hold on until the father gets here" I said

"Sam when you get to be fully dilated the baby needs to come out" He said

"Not till Jeff's here, He missed Lucy being born because of me, He's not missing Chris being born" I said

"Will see" He said

A couple hours later I was fully dilated and refusing to push till Jeff got here. Every contractio hurt like hell so I would scream. As another contraction came I screamed as Jeff came runnig in.

"Oh my god! Sammy push" He said

"I was waiting for you" I said

"I'm here now pushed" He said

I pushed and pushed until we herd a baby crying.

"It's a boy" The doctor said

Jeff cut the cord and they let me kiss him before they took him away. The doctor left and came back in ten minutes later.

"Okay he weights four pounds 2 Oz so we have to keep him in a incubator" He said

"Can I see him?" I asked

"They'll bring him in a minute" He said

"Thank you" Jeff said

He left and I looked at Jeff and smiled. He put my hair behind my ear and kissed me.

"You did good" He said

"He wanted to come early" I said

"He'll be fine" He said

"Christian Nero Hardy" I said

"I like that name" He said

"Me too" I said

A couple minutes later the nurse brought a little bit in with a glass cover on it They put him beside my bed. I stuck my hand in and stroked his black hair. He has Jeff's eyes but my hair colour.

"So Vince let you leave for the day?" I asked

"No the stupid jerk said he needed me there tonight but I told him I had to be here so he stripped me of the title and sespended me for a month" He said

"Oh My god! I'm sorry" I said

"It's not your fault Sammy" He said

"Okay" I said

I drifted off to sleep with my hand on Christian's little head. I felt someone take it out and place it on my stomach. A couple hours later I woke up and saw Jeff, Angel, Kristy, My mom and Lucy in the room. I sat up when I notice Chris was gone.

"Where's Christian?" I asked

"It's okay babe they need to give him some food, They'll bring him back later" Jeff said

"Okay" I said

"Mama ave budder" Lucy said

"Yes I had Christian" I said

"He cute" She said

"Very" I said

She was sitting on Jeff's lap. I notice Jake wasn't with my mom.

"He's with your dad" She said

"Oh okay" I said

The nurse came back in with Christian.

"He wont take our food maybe you should try feeding him" She said

"Okay" I said

"We'll go back to the house and watch Lucy for you guys" Angel said

"Thank you" I said

"I'll go home and get Jake off your dad's hands" My mom said

They all left the room. The nurse took Christan out of the incubator and handed him to me. He had some wires on him but other then that he looked fine. I looked at Jeff and smiled. I started to feed Christian when Jeff came over and kissed me on the forehead. After about ten minutes the nurse took him from me and put him back into the incubator and left.

"He's beautiful" I said

"He looks like his mom" Jeff said

"I love you Jeffro" I said

"As I Love you" He said

"Two years ago we were just getting together after being friends for a year" I said

"Yeah a lot as changed" He said

"But for the good" I said

"Sure is" He said

I kissed him on the lips then closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

** I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you think of it! thank you guys! bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait guys but worked the last four days! i will try to have a couple more updates in the next three days!**

**stupid Cm Sucks attacked John and brought this new guy in like what the hell! i wonder who he is! Then Miz attacks Randy for no reason like oh my god man! anyways im done!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Three weeks later we could finally bring Christian home. Vince called Jeff a week ago and told him he could come back in a week. He would have a match for the title which now Cm Punk had. I got dressed and then got Christian dress. We waited for Jeff and Lucy to come pick us up and take us home. Ten minutes later they walked into the room and smiled at us. Lucy walked over to Christian and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jeff took him from me and put him in the car seat he brought. Lucy walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Once Jeff was done putting Christian in his car seat he walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. He picked up the car seat while I grabbed Lucy's hand. We said goodbye to the doctors and nurses and left. Once the kids were in we got in and drove away. We got to the house and saw my mom, Jake, Angel and Kristy waiting on the steps for us. I got out and got Lucy while Jeff grabbed Christian car seat. We all walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Let me hold my grandson" My mom said

She took him out of his car seat and held him. Jake and Lucy went up to Lucy's room to play.

"So how do you like having tow kids?" My mom asked

"I love it" I said holding Jeff's hand

"Good because I do to" She said

"Same" Jeff said

"Mom you do realize Jake's a uncle for the second time and he's only a couple months older then Lucy" I said

"Oh yes I know" She said

"He loves Lucy though" Angel said

"Yeah you swear they were brother and sister" Kristy said

"Not uncle and niece" Jeff said

"At lease she only has two uncles" My mom said

"That's true" I said

Christian started crying so I got up and took him from my mom to change his bum. Once I was done he was still crying. I sat down on the rocking chair and started feeding him. I notice one of the baby monitors were gone. I turned the one in our room on and herd Jeff talking.

"I can't tell her" He said

"I know your trying to protect her Jeff but she has a right to know" My mom said

"But the thing is how do you tell your wife that the guy that raped her is out of jail and his joining his brother on the SES team" He said

"When were not pregnant we will help you take him out" Angel said

"Yeah Jeff" Kristy said

"Thanks guys" He said

Once Christian was done eating I put him in his crib and went back downstairs. They stopped talking as soon as I came in the room. I walked over to the back of the couch and found the other baby monitor

"You know when your trying to hide something from me Jeff you should really make sure there are no baby monitors in the room or turn it off" I said

I threw it at Jeff. It of course hit him between the legs.

"Fuck Sam" He said grabbing down there

I ran back upstairs and slammed the door which woke up Christian. I laid him down in our bed. Once he was asleep I eventually fell asleep after playing with his baby hair. Hours later I woke up and saw that Christian was gone and Jeff was in bed beside me. He looked at me when I opened my eyes.

"Hi" He said

I rolled over and didn't say anything to him.

"Sammy I'm sorry Vince told me last week and I didn't want to worry you" He said

I rolled back over and looked at him.

"You still should have told me" I said

"I'm really sorry" He said grabbing my waist

"Alright but when you go back the kids and me are coming" I said

"I'll talk to Vince" He said

"You better" I said

I put my hands around his neck and started kissing him on the lips. I pulled away a couple minutes later.

"I can never stay mad at you for too long" I said

"Me neither" He said

This time he kissed me and I kissed back. After about a half hour I was cuddling up with Jeff. Christian woke up so I got out of bed and grabbed Jeff's t-shirt and put it on. I walked over to his crib and put it on. I changed his bum then got back in bed and fed him. Once he was done I laid him between Jeff and me and fell back to sleep. The next morning I woke up to both Lucy and Christ crying. I was about to get up when Jeff told me to go back to sleep.

"I'll get them Sammy" He said

"But Chris might be hungry" I said

"If he is I'll bring him back to you" He said

"Kay" I said

A couple minutes later I herd Lucy stop crying and Christian a couple seconds later. A little bit later Christian started crying again. Jeff walked back in and looked at me.

"Sorry he's hungry" He said

"It's okay" I said

he handed him to me and I started feeding him. Jeff kissed me on the cheek then went back downstairs to be with Lucy. A half hour later I was dressed and caring Christian downstairs. I saw Lucy sitting on Jeff's lap watching TV. I sat down beside Jeff and also started watching TV. Kristy and Angel came down about two hours later and looked at us.

"What a great family moment" Kristy said

Angel pulled out a camera and took a picture of the four of us. They both went into the kitchen to grab some food. That night Lucy and Christian were in our bed with us sleeping.

"This is perfect" He said

"Of course it is" I said

Jeff leaned over and kissed me on the lips. We pulled apart a couple minutes later and I looked at him.

"I want to kick his ass so bad" I said

"I'll probably have matches with him so you could get involved" He said

"That would be perfect" I said

I kissed him again and then we both fell asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! thanks guys! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter for you guys! sorry it took so long for a update...Moved last thursday then been working! Thanks for all the reviewes!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 21**

A week later Jeff and I dropped Christian at my parents house. Lucy could come but Vince told us Christian was still to small to come. He turned a month old the day we left. I hated to leave him but I need to do this. The three of use said goodbye then got on a plane and headed to Dallas Texas where SmackDown was taken place tonight. We rented a car and drove to the nearest hotel. Once we got a room I told Jeff to get some sleep while Lucy and I went to meet up with Maria. She got a lady to make me some ring gear for the next couple of months. We met her in a little dinner and sat down. She smiled at me and handed me a bag.

"Thanks your the best" I said

"Well of course I am" She said

"Ria, Ria" Lucy said

"Hey Sweetheart, There's even a couple little version of your ring gear in there for her, I couldn't help I thought she should match you" She said

"That's okay she'll love it" I said

Then my phone went off so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Sam it's Angel. I'm just calling to let you know that Mark and John are taking a couple months off to be here for when the babies are born, Were going back to our houses and we will make sure that the door is locked when we leave" She said

"Okay sounds good" I said

"Kick Aaron's ass for us" She said

"Yeah girl" Kristy said in the phone

"Oh I plan on it" I said

"Good well we will let you go now" She said

"Okay bye, Have fun" I said

"We will" They said

I hung up the phone and ordered Lucy some fries. After she was done we told Maria that we would see her tonight then left and headed back to the hotel room and saw that Jeff was still sleeping. I put Lucy down on the floor. She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of her dad and started jumping on him.

"Up Dada up" She said

Jeff opened his eyes and smiled at us. I walked over to the bed and got in beside him. He gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek then gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Where my Budder" Lucy said

"Honey he's with Grandma, Grandpa and uncle Jake" I said

"Oh yeah" She said

"So Mark and John are taking a couple months off" I said

"Yes I herd that's good" He said

"Yeah" I said

A couple hours later we left the hotel room and headed to the arena. Jeff carried Lucy while I stood behind him in case I saw Aaron and Punk. We made it to the locker room without seeing them. We walked in ans saw Matt and Maria talking to each other. When Lucy saw her Uncle she smiled.

"Unca Att" Lucy said

"Hey Lucy Tucy" He said

She laugh at the name he gave her. He got up and took her from Jeff and gave her a hug. About a couple minutes later I took her back from Matt. We left and headed to the girls washroom to get our ring gear on. I put on a purple strapless top with purple short shorts. I put purple wrestling boots on with the matching gloves. Then I got out my knee pad and my elbow pads. Once I was done I tied my long hair back into a braid and put some make up on. Once I was all done I did the same thing to Lucy only without the pads and makeup. Maria was done when I finished with Lucy. We headed back to the locker room and walked in. We saw that both Matt and Jeff were also in their ring gear. Jeff had also painted his face. I carried Lucy over to him and sat down beside him.

"Wow" He said

"Thanks" I said

"Dada me" Lucy said

"Your my little cutie" He said

"Ank u" She said

SmackDown started with none other then Cm Punk and following behind him was Aaron. His other SES members must have stayed in the back. I grabbed Jeff's hand as I saw Aaron.

"It's okay" He said

"I know" I said

They went into the ring and Punk grabbed a mic.

"Well well guess whose back and having a match with my brother and me" He said

He smiled and handed the mic over to Aaron and he started talking.

"Jeff Hardy is back while his wife Samantha is home with now two kids" He said

"Little does he know I'm here and ready to kick some ass" I said

"Oh you will Sammy" Jeff said

Back to Smackdown Aaron was still talking about shit.

"Jeff I wonder how it felt when you guys thought that your daughter Lucy might have been mine" He said

Punk grabbed a mic and looked at his brother.

"Aaron this is not the time" He said

"I'm not done" Aaron said

He looked right at one of the camera's and started talking.

"Oh Jeff when I kidnapped, Tortured and rapped you wife it felt so good" He said

I was angry by then so I handed Lucy to Jeff and got up.

"That's it I'm done hearing this Jerk" I said

"Sammy wait" He said

I stopped and looked at him as he handed Lucy to Matt. Then we left together and headed to the ring. When we got to the curtain they started playing Jeff's theme song. We both went out and ran to the ring. When Aaron saw me he just looked at me and smiled. Jeff grabbed a mic and started talking.

"Shut the hell up before I make you" He said

"You fucking Jerk" I said

"Oh I'm scared" He said

"You should be" I said

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Jeff pulled me back.

"Let me at him" I said trying to break out of Jeff's hold

"Not till my match tonight" He said

"I didn't even feel that and what the hell are you doing here anyways" Aaron said

"You'll feel it next time and I'm here to kick some ass" I said

Just then we saw Lucy walking down the ramp with a running Matt behind her. He picked her up and brought her in the ring.

"Sorry I took my eyes off her for one second and she walked away" He said

"It's okay" I said

I grabbed her from Matt and held her.

"Wow this must be the famous Lucy" Aaron said

Before I could hold on to her tighter he took her right out of my arms

"Give her back" I said

"Chill Samantha" He said

"Now" I said

"She really is your daughter" He said looking at Jeff

"Yes she is now give us our daughter back" He said

"Jeff and Me vs You and Punk" I said

"Oh your so on" He said

"Good" I said

He smiled and handed Lucy back to me and we left

"Are you sure Sammy?" He asked

"I have to get my revenge on him" I said

"Alright" He said

"Thanks" I said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When it was time for our match Jeff handed Lucy over to Matt and told him to keep a eye on him. Punk and Aaron went out first to the SES theme song. Then Jeff and

I made our way to the ring. Once the bell rang Jeff and Punk started first with giving each other blows after blows. Finally Jeff knocked Punk down to the ring and gave him a extreme leg drop. Then went for a pin but Punk kicked out. Punk pushed Jeff to the ground but he got right back up. I detracted Punk long enough for Jeff to give him a Twist of Fate. Jeff tried to pin him again but he once again kicked out. After about another ten minutes Punk tagged in Aaron and he ran right to Jeff and punched him in the face. Jeff pushed him into the corner of the ropes and tagged me in. He ran back to Aaron and got down on all fours. I ran and jumped off his back and did the Poetry in Motion. I pulled him away from the ropes and went for a pin but he threw me off of him. He got up and grabbed my hair. The Referee started counting to five for him to let go. Once he got to four Aaron let go and pushed me to the ground. I got up and kicked him bet he didn't fall over. He slapped me right across the face. I got mad and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground as the Referee called for the bell. I got us disqualified but I didn't care. I kept punching Aaron until he fell to the ground. Punk came in but Jeff stopped him by giving him another Twist of Fate. I kept punching Aaron until his face started to bleed. I got on the top rope and gave him a Swanton Bomb. Then when I was done I started punching him again. Jeff pulled me off once he knocked Punk out. We both left the ring and headed back to the locker room.

"Sammy you got us disqualified" Jeff said

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't help it" I said

"I know wow you really did a number on him" He said

"Well I had a good teacher" I said

He kissed me on the lips as we walked into the locker room. I took Lucy from Matt and kissed her on the cheek. When I put her down on the ground Matt and Maria were starring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You liked killed him" Maria said

"Did not" I said

"Okay not killed but you put him in the hospital, Their caring him out of the ring right now" Matt said

"Oh well he put me in the hospital twice in one year" I said

"Yeah" Jeff said

We showered and then put on street cloths. The three of us went back to the hotel room and went to bed shortly after.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please reivew and let me know what you thought of Sam kicking the shit out of Aaron! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter! sorry i haven't updated in awhile! been really busy with working and babysitting! also helping my mom take care of my sick babysister! Anyway thanks for all the reviews guys! i really apreiciate it!**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 22**

A week later we were back in the arena for Friday Night SmackDown. So far that we know of Aaron was still in the hospital getting over the injuries I gave him. Jeff is teaming up with Taker tonight to go against Cm Punk and Luke Gallows in a ladder match for the Tag title which Punk and Luke won at a house show a couple night ago. Jeff was in the locker room getting ready while Lucy and me were in the girls washroom putting my ring gear on and her little look alike one. I put the pink ring gear on today. It was a belly shirt with pink shorts and a little pink skirt over it. Same with Lucy's outfit. I tied our hair back into ponytails. Once we were all done we headed to Jeff's locker room. I wasn't having a match tonight but I was aloud to go ringside with Jeff and Taker. On the way to the locker room we ran into Maria.

"Hey girl" I said

"Hey I was just coming to find you, Jeff said you were in the bathroom getting ready" She said

"Yeah so what's up?" I asked

"Oh nothing except I'm getting married" She said smiling

"No Way he finally asked you?" I said

"Yep today" She said

"That's awesome" I said

"Ria" Lucy said

"Hey Lucy" She said

"Your going to be her Aunt soon" I said

"Please the moment I saw her I was her Aunt" She said

"Okay well that's good" I said

"Let's go" She said

"Okay" I said

We walked back to the locker room. Jeff and Matt were still sharing a locker room. We walked in and saw Matt and Jeff talking to each other.

"Hey Guys" Maria said

Maria sat down beside Matt while Lucy and me sat down beside Jeff.

"Dada fight" Lucy said

"Yeah Daddy has a match tonight with Uncle Mark" Jeff said

"Ark not unca, Unca Att is unca" Lucy said

"Well yes Uncle Matt is your real Uncle but Mark is really close to the family so if you want you can call him uncle" He said

"Tay" Lucy said

She got off my lap and walked over to Matt. She put her hands up in the air and waited for him to pick her up. He smiled at her and picked her up.

Mark should be here soon to go over our ladder match" Jeff said

"Sounds good" I said

"You should stay here with Matt, Maria and Lucy" He said

"Hell no I'm coming with you" I said

"Sammy" He said

"Jeff I'm coming" I said

"Fine" He said

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back until there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and got up to answer the door.

"Hey Mark" I said

"Hello Sam" He said

I moved out of the way so he could come in. Lucy got off Matt's lap and walked over to Mark. He is really tall so she had to tilt her head all the way back to look at him.

"Lucy don't do that you'll hurt your neck" He said

He bent down until he was eye level with her then looked at her.

"There is that better?" He asked

"Ark look scary" She said

"It's because I'm in my ring gear" He said

"Your Untaker" She said

"Undertaker" He said

"Yeah" She said

He picked her up and looked at Jeff.

"So tonight you can do all your crazy stuff that you do and I'll do my normal thing" He said

"Sounds good to me" Jeff said

"Alright then well I'm going to go call Angel, I'll be ready when it's time for our match" He said

"Okay Man" Jeff said

Mark put Lucy down and left the locker room. Lucy walked over to her dad and put her hands out.

"Up" She said

"I can't honey got to finish getting ready" He said

"I miss Christian" I said

"I know so do I but one more month and you'll be home" Jeff said

"Yeah" I said

I picked Lucy up and sat her down on my lap. Jeff got up and put his tail in his butt pocket.

"Why do you wear that?" Maria asked

"I don't know I guess it just makes me different" He said

"I like it" I said smiling

"Plus he throws it to a fan when he gets in the ring" Matt said

The boys continued to get ready while we all waited for the match to start. It would be the last match of the night. About a hour later it was time for the match. Punk and Luke went out first . Before they went into the ring Punk grabbed a mic and started talking.

"It's time to get my revenge on the Hardy'z for taking out my brother, The Deadman decided to help too how wonderful, well he's going to get a big beating too" Punk said

The lights went a dark blue as a bell started to toll. White fog came out from the floor as Taker came out. He slowly walked to the ring. When he got on the steel steps he raised his hands to turn the light back on. He got in the ring and grabbed his hat. When he took his hat off he rolled his eyes in the back of his head. I handed Lucy to Matt as Jeff and I left to go to the ring. Jeff's music started playing as we stepped out on the ramp. Jeff grabbed my hand as we both did his little dance. Once we were done we walked down the ramp. They set up some ladders on the ramp and Jeff went under a couple as we made our way to the ring. Once we went to the ring he kissed me on the lips and went into the ring. He pulled his tail out of his pocket and threw it into the crowd.

Once the bell ran Jeff went after Punk while Taker went after Luke. Taker knocked Luke out of the ring while Jeff was punching Punk. Taker grabbed a ladder from under the ring and hit Luke in the face with it. Once he was done with it he threw it in the ring. Punk grabbed it but when he wasn't looking Jeff kicked the ladder into Punks face. Jeff set up the ladder and started climbing it but Punk got up and pushed the ladder which knocked Jeff outside of the ring on Taker and Luke who were fighting outside of the ring. Jeff got up and ran back into the ring. He grabbed Punk and kicked him then gave him the Twist of Fate. Taker Knocked out Luke after he got up. He got back into the ring to help Jeff set up the ladder. Punk got up and hit Taker in the back of the head.

Taker turned around and glared at Punk who started backing away. He ran into the turnbuckle and looked at Taker who was still glaring at Punk. I ran to where Punk was standing and grabbed his legs and he fell to the ground face first. Taker nodded his head at me and picked Punk up. He was about to give him the tombstone when Luke got into the ring and hit Taker with a ladder. Jeff got down from the ladder and climbed the top turnbuckle. Luke turned around Just in time for Jeff to do the Whisper in the Wind. Taker got up and grabbed Punk again and gave him the Tombstone. Both Taker and Jeff started climbing the ladder and was about to grab the belts when Punk got up and was about to knock the ladder down. I climbed into the ring and pushed Punk who turned around and looked at me. I glared at him and slapped him in the face. He pushed me to the ground and grabbed a ladder.

"Grab the belts I'm going to help Sam" Jeff said

Punk was about to hit me with the ladder when he was knocked to the ground. The next thing I new the bell rang. Jeff and I looked up to see Taker climbing down the ladder with the belts. Jeff helped me up and hugged me as Taker walked over to us. He handed Jeff his belt and they held them up in the air as the fans cheered. A couple minutes we all left the ring and handed backstage.

"That was a good match" Taker said

"Yeah it was" I said

"Sam you almost got hit with a ladder" Jeff said

"I know but once again you helped me" I said

"Of course" He said

"Well going to go change, See you guys tomorrow" Taker said

"Bye Mark" I said

He left and we headed to Jeff's locker room. We walked in and saw Matt holding a sleeping Lucy and Maria doing her nails. I took Lucy from Matt as Jeff went to shower and change. Once he came back he took Lucy so I could shower and change. Once we were done we said goodbye to Matt and Maria and left the arena. We headed back to the arena to put Lucy to bed. Once we got there we put Lucy in the bed and then laid down in the other bed in the room. We both fell asleep soon after laying down on the bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks guys! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay here's the next chapter! sorry it took so long for a update! I'll try and have another update soon! thanks to all the reivews i've gotten you guys rock!**

**thanks**

**see you at the bottom!****

* * *

****Chapter 23**

Four months later Lucy and me were back home with baby Christian. Mark and John were at home with Angel and Kristy waiting for their babies to be born. Jeff was still on the road but would be home in a couple weeks for a couple days. Aaron was out of the hospital and back in the WWE with his brother Cm Punk. They were picking on Jeff but Matt would come out and help him. Matt and Maria were getting married in a couple months. Lucy's birthday was also in a month and she would be turning two. I was sleeping when someone jumped on me.

"Mama wake up" Lucy said

"I'm up" I said

"Then get out of bed" Lucy said

"Alright" I said

I pulled her off of me then got out of bed. I herd Christian crying so we both walked to his room and I picked him up. We all went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I put Christian in a little high chair while Lucy sat on a booster seat at the kitchen table. I gave the kids food as the phone ring. I picked it up and said hello.

"Hey Sammy" Jeff said

"Hey sweetie" I said

"How are you and the kids doing?" He asked

"Were fine just have some breakfast" I said

"That's good, I miss you guys" He said

"Awe we miss you too" I said

"I talk to daddy" Lucy said

"Lucy wants to say hi" I said

"Okay" He said

I handed the phone to Lucy and she started talking to him. Five minutes later she handed me the phone.

"Wow she really starting to talk a lot now" He said

"Yeah she'll be two in a month" I said

"Oh trust me I know" He said

"Good" I said

He started to say something when I got a beep on the phone.

"Jeff someones trying to call hold on" I said

"Kay" He said

I pushed a button and answer the other caller.

"Hello?" I asked

"Sam Angel's going into labor and I don't know what to do" Mark said

"Oh my god! You take her to the hospital, Grab her bag and go" I said

"Alright you going to come?" He asked

"Of course just let me see if my mom will watch the kids then I'll be on my way" I said

"Alright bye" He said

"Bye" I Said

I hung up on Mark and went back to my call with Jeff.

"Hey babe I have to let you go Angel's in labor and Mark wants me to go" I said

"Oh okay tell her I say congratulations and I'll talk to you later" He said

"Okay I love you" I said

"Love you more" He said

"Bye" I said

I hung up and got the kids ready and walked over to my parents house. I walked in and saw my mom, Dad and my baby brother Jake in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom, Dad could you guys watch the kids for me, Angel went into labor and Mark wants me to be there" I said

"Sure we will honey" My mom said

"Thanks" I said

I kissed my kids then left and headed to the hospital. I got there about fifteen minutes later and headed in to the waiting room. I saw Mark, John and Kristy sitting in the waiting room. I walked up to them and just looked at Mark.

"Okay why aren't you in with Angel?" I asked

"Because they told me to wait out here for a min" He said

"Oh okay" I said

The doctor came out and told Mark to go in. I sat down beside Kristy and notice that over the four months she had gotten really big.

"You sure your not having twins?" I asked

"God I hope not I mean I don't know we didn't want to know anything" I said

"We want it all to be a surprise" John said

"Sure do" I said

We kept talking for until Mark came out with a huge smile on his face.

"So?" I asked

"It's a baby girl" He said

"Awe" Kristy said

"Name?" John asked

"Zoe Natalie Calaway" Mark said

"Wow that's a totally awesome name" I said

"Angel picked it out" He said

"Cool can we see her?" Kristy asked

"Yeah of course" Mark said

We all walked into the room and saw Angel holding a little baby in her hands. She smiled at us when we all walked in.

"Hey guys" She said

"Hey new mother" I said

"How Zoe?" Kristy said

"She's doing fine, Looks like her daddy" She said

"Yes yes she does" Mark said

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"To bad Jeff's not here then the gang would all be together" John said

"Yeah but he's on tour" I said

"Oh I know" John said

"Can we hold her?" Kristy said

"Of course" She said

We all took turns holding little Zoe. Once I was done I handed her to Mark who gave her a kiss on the cheek then handed her back to Angel. We all left a couple minutes later to let the new family to be together. A couple days later Angel was let out of the hospital and they went back to their house with Zoe. The next couple of day flew by really fast. Today Jeff was coming home for three weeks. I dressed the kids up and headed to the airport to pick Jeff up. We went inside and waited for Jeff's plain to get here. About a half hour later wee saw him coming toawrds us. I smiled and gave him a hug. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. We pulled apart a couple minutes later and he went to hug Lucy and Christian. My cell phone went off so I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was John.

"Hey John" I said

"Hey Sam Kristy in labor" He said

"Of course she is, Jeff just got here so will bring the kids with us" I said

"Okay see you soon" He said

I hung up and looked at Jeff.

"Kristy went in labour didn't she?" He asked

"Yeah she did" I said

"Okay lets go" He said

He picked up Christian's carseat while I grabbed Lucy's hand. We got in the car and headed to the hospital. Once we got there we got out and grabbed the kids. We headed to the waiting room and saw Mark, Angel and a weeks old Zoe.

"Hey man your back" Mark said

"Yeah for three weeks" I said

"I go back next week and have a match with none other then Aaron" Mark said

"Kick his sorry ass" I said

"I plain on it Sam" He said

"Good" I said

Just then John came out looking happy and shocked at the same time.

"Um guys Kristy had twins" He said

"I knew she was" I said

"Girls or boys?" Mark asked

"Their both boys" John said

"Names?" Angel said

"We named one Eithan Xavier Cena and the other one Seth Lane Cena" John said

"Awesome names man" Jeff said

"Hey man I missed you" John said

"I missed you guys too" He said

"I see babies" Lucy said

"Of course Miss Lucy" John said

We all smiled and walking in and saw Kristy holding one baby while the other was on the bed beside her. John walked over to the bed and picked him up.

"So this one is Eithan" John said

"This one is Seth" Kisty said

"Wow they both look like John" I said

"Yes they do" Kristy said

"Can we hold them?" Jeff asked

"Yes you can" John said

We all took turns holding each baby then handed them back to their parents. A couple minutes later we all left and let them spend time with their two babies. Jeff and I got home with the kids and took their coats off them and sat down on the couch. We started watching TV for a little bit then had dinner. At around eight we put the kids to bed and went to our room to relax. I kissed him on the lips and laid my head down on my pillow. Jeff put on a movie and we started watching it until I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! please review and let me know what you thought of! Thanks guys! bye!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long update! Been busy lately...I got a eight week old kitten last week so I've been pretty busy with her but I'll try and update when ever i have the chance! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

It's been two and a half weeks since Jeff's been home. Christian was now a month old and getting bigger every day. Today was finally Lucy's second birthday so we were all decorating the house for her party. Christian, Zoe, Eithan and Seth were all up stairs in a crib or a playpen sleeping. Lucy was upstairs playing in her room. Mark and John were decorating outside while Jeff and Kristy were decorating inside. Angle and I were making the food and cake for the party. A couple hours later my parents and now two year old brother Jake came over for the party. They put Jake in Lucy's room with her so they could play together. About another hour later we were finally ready to start the party. We all got the kids downstairs while people were coming in for the party.

"Mama my birthday" Lucy said

"It sure is honey" I said

"I can't believe it's been two years already" I said

"Yeah two years ago I didn't even know I had a daughter" Jeff said

"I'm sorry about that" I said

"Sammy I've told you before your forgiving" He said

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and then looked at all the people that came to the party.

"Who's ready for some food?" I asked

Everyone yelled yes so I lead them to the kitchen for the food. Once we were all done eating I brought the cake out. Jeff helped Lucy blow out the candles. Once they were done I grabbed a piece of cake and threw it in Jeff's and Lucy's face. Lucy laugh and Jeff just smiled at me.

"Hey Mrs. Hardy come here and give me a kiss" He said

"No I think I'll pass" I said laughing

"Your not getting away that fast" He said

"Don't you dare Jeff" I said

Then he started running over to me so I booted it out of the dining room. I turned around just as Jeff caught me and knocked me down to the ground.

"Give me a kiss" He said laughing

"No I'm good" I said smiling

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips then pulled away to look at me.

"There we match" He said

"I got cake all over my face" I said

"So do I and Lucy" He said

"Yeah but it looks really good on you" I said

"Does it now?" He said

"Yes" I said

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips again. We were still kissing when there was a knock on the door. I pushed Jeff off of me and grabbed his shirt to wipe the cake off my face. He kissed my cheek and walked back to the dining room. I opened the door and looked at the person standing there. I was about to shut the door again when he grabbed me and pulled me out of the house.

"If you scream your run I'll kill you on the spot" He said

"Aaron let me go please" I said

"I'm going to finish what I started two and a half years ago" He said

"It's Lucy's Birthday please don't do this" I said

"I don't care about your damn daughter, I care about you" He said

"I don't care about you I love Jeff" I said

"Well I love you ever since I first saw you did you know that?" He said

"If you loved me why did you kidnap and rape me?" I asked

He put me in the back of his car then got in the front seat and drove away.

"I did that stuff because you wanted nothing to do with me it was always Jeff and that date you went on with me you were just trying to make Jeff jealous and it worked" He said

"I liked you in high school but like you said it's always been Jeff and it always will be" I said

"No it won't always be him" He said

"Please Aaron let me go, I have two kids with Jeff, I'm his wife" I said

"I don't care now shut up before I make you" He said

"I'm not going to shut up" I said

He looked back at me and punched me right in the face. I couldn't remember anything after that because I blacked out. I woke up a couple hours later tied up to a chair. Aaron was sitting at a table eating.

"Look who finally woke up" Aaron said

Someone else came into the room and sat down.

"Hello Samantha" He said

"Punk what are you doing here?" I asked

"He's my brother and he needed help" He said

"Help with what?" I asked

"Needed help not doing anything with you yet, See he's very much in love with you frankly I don't know why but he is" He said

"I don't love him" I said

"We know that but you will" He said

"Aaron please let me go" I said

"I can't Sammy" He said

"Don't you dare call me that" I said

"Why Jeff calls you that" He said

"He's always called me that" I said

Aaron was about to respond when my cell phone started to ring. Punk pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Jeff" He said to Aaron

"Give it to me" He said

Punk handed it over to him and he answered it. He put it on speaker phone so we could all hear.

"Hello Jeff" He said

"Aaron where is she?" Jeff asked

"She's safe with me and my brother" He said

"You took her from our daughter's birthday party" Jeff said

"I knew she would answer the door for people on this day so that's why I knew I could do it" Aaron said

"Why are you doing this again?" He asked

"I bet you didn't know this Jeff but I too am in love with her and will do anything to get her for myself" He said

"She's not in love with you" Jeff said

"I know that but she will be" He said

"Just bring her back please" Jeff said

"Sorry can't do that but I'll make you a deal, Next week you go back to SmackDown so let's have a match, Winner get's Sam" He said

"You're on but you better not touch her" Jeff said

"See you next week" He said

"Let me talk to her first please" Jeff said

"Fine" He said

He put my cell phone up to my ear.

"Jeff I'm okay" I said

"I'm sorry Sammy" He said

"It's not your fault, Did Lucy open her presents yet?" I asked

"No after cake I went looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere so your parents took all the kids to her house and we looked for you but couldn't find you so I called your cell" He said

"Take the kids from my mom let Lucy enjoy the rest of her Birthday and tell them mommy loves them, I'll see you next week, I love you a lot" I said

"I love you to Sammy" He said

Aaron pulled the phone away from me.

"Bye Jeff" He said

He hung up and put my phone back in his pocket. Punk decided to leave for the night but would come back in the morning.

"Are you hungry?" Aaron asked

"A little" I said

"Here let me get you something" He said

He got up and got a plate of food and then set it down in front of me. He went behind me and untied one of my hands so I could eat. After I was down he took the plate away from me.

"I'm not going to run away, We have a deal with Jeff" I said

"Alright" He said

He untied me then sat down in the living room and started watching TV. I walked into the living room and sat on the other couch.

"Why are you in love with me, We were never friends" I said

"I can't help who I'm in love with" He said

"I know that but why me?" I asked

"I don't know Sam there's just something about you that attracts me to you" He said

"You were so nice in high school what made you become like this?" I asked

"My dad raped my mom and Punk and I were born out of it" He said

"Your twins?" I asked

"Yes but Punk likes to think he's older so he said that when we join the WWE, Anyways my mother loved my father before he raped her so she felt it was the right thing to do to tell him he was having kids, After he found out they got married then we were born, He was a loving father and husband for a couple years then he started drinking a lot and would beat our mom and even us some times and I don't know I guess his bad behavior rubbed off on us, That night when I took you I was on pills and they made me really messed up, I never meant to rape you and I'm really sorry for everything I've ever done to you" He said

"Wow I'm so sorry and thank you I accept you apology" I said

"Thanks that really means a lot" He said

"I have a room for you just down the hall, There's some cloths in it to" He said

"Thank you" I said

I got up and started to walk down the hall when Aaron called me.

"Sam um tomorrow when Punk comes back I have to pretend that I'm still mean to you" He said

"I figured that you would" I said

"I don't really mean it though" He said

"I know, Goodnight Aaron" I said

"Night" He said

I walked into the room and grabbed some PJ's out from the dresser and went to have a shower. Once I was done I laid down in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as i can! please review thanks! bye**


End file.
